Un amour Yakuza
by BleachFanGurl
Summary: Résumé: Aoki est un garçon de 15 ans habitant une maison dans une des dix villes les plus pauvres au Japon. Sa vie change lorsque ses parents sont tués et lui-même amené dans un manoir avec d'autres enfants. Il fait alors la rencontre du maître des lieux. Il est certainement gentil, mais ne révèlent pas son identité en totalité. Plusieurs choses arriveront à Aoki...
1. Chapter 1

Attention: Cette histoire est déconseillé à un public qui n'apprécie pas les yaoi hard (R-18 Bien que je n'es que 15 ans) Et cette histoire m'appartient ainsi que tous les personnages, sauf Aizen-sama qui lui, appartient malheureusement à Tite Kubo.

Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle vie

J'avançais tranquillement, suivant les autres jeunes garçons et filles d'à peu près mon âge. Nous marchions un à un derrière l'autre accompagné par deux hommes, un en avant et un en arrière qui nous tenaient tous par des cordes reliés serrement. Je me demandais où nous allions. Tout ce que je me souvenais était que notre village a été attaqué et brûlé par le feu des hommes. Cela m'avait effrayé au plus haut point.

Plus tôt, j'avais aperçu de la fenêtre de ma chambre, le village brûler sous mes propres yeux. Les gens couraient de partout dans la panique, terrifiés de ce qu'il se passait. De plus proche, j'ai pu voir un jeune garçon courant avec son père lorsque celui-ci fut tué en un seul coup de sabre. Quant à lui, le jeune garçon se fit amener par un autre homme du même camp. Ma mère était sortie de nulle part pour m'obliger à me cacher sous mon petit lit. Oui, hélas, nous n'étions pas la ville la plus riche, même que nous étions l'une des dix plus pauvres. Les gens avaient de la misère à s'acheter ne serait-ce qu'un pain d'une grandeur normale et nous ne pouvions aller à l'école.

J'avais cependant réussi à prendre quelques livres chez un marchand pour m'aider un peu. Comme je le disais, je me suis caché immédiatement sous mon lit après l'ordre que ma donnée ma mère. Je l'ai entendu redescendre les marches étroites de la maison pour que je ne puisse entendre que le silence complet, puis ensuite deux cris énormes qui ont rempli la surface de la vieille maison. Mon cœur arrêta. J'espérais bien que mes parents étaient encore en vie et que ces cris n'étaient pas les leurs. Mais mon esprit me disait amplement le contraire. Je voulu aussi descendre les marches à mon tour, par curiosité, puis pour une seule fois, ma peur fut assez grande pour que je ne puisse bouger d'un poil. Mon corps ne put s'empêcher un soubresaut que la porte en bois fine de ma chambre se fit projeter sur le mur. J'avais aperçus deux jambes se dirigeant vers le lit jusqu'à-ce qu'elles s'arrêtèrent.

-Hey! Tu n'avais pas dit qu'il se trouvait un enfant ici?!

Je vu une autre paires de chaussures s'avancer vers l'autre et je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir étouffé par ma respiration rapide et irrégulière.

-Bien sûr, mais je suis sûr qu'il joue à cache-cache. Répondit le deuxième.

Sa voix sortait presque comme celle d'un venin. Je gloussa un peu trop fort à mon gout alors que je sentis mon lit d'où j'étais caché se casser complétement en morceaux, des débris tombant sur moi et tout autour. Mes deux bras furent prient pour se diriger vers mon dos, me bloquant de tout mouvements possible. J'étais paniqué, beaucoup plus qu'il y a quelques minutes. L'homme m'attacha les mains avec une corde et me mis ventre direct sur son épaule. J'avais aperçu le deuxième se diriger devant comme nous descendions les escaliers à une certaine vitesse. Mes yeux élargissèrent dans la peur et le regret : Mes parents.

Ma mère et mon père. Les deux personnes que je chérissais le plus au monde, étaient mortes sur le plancher près de la porte d'entrée avec leurs sangs autour d'eux. Je commençai à pleurer des larmes et des larmes de tristesse. Je ne pouvais m'arrêter. Cette douleur dans mon cœur était insupportable et cet amour, complétement brisé en mille morceaux. On m'avait obligée à me taire, mais je ne l'ai écoutaient pas. Que pouvais-je faire contre cela. J'étais vide à l'intérieur comme une poupée de porcelaine pour le reste du voyage d'où ils m'amenaient je ne savais où. J'apercevais néanmoins les vieilles maisons tomber en un simple mais géant tas de cendre, ainsi que plusieurs voitures se diriger dans la même direction, suivant le chemin d'asphalte grise.

Je marchais avec les autres enfants en ligne droite, mains liées. Il y avait eu une petite fille dont j'avais eu la chance de parler un peu avec elle pendant le trajet, en faisant attention que les gardes ne voient pas. Elle avait douze ans, ce qui signifiait trois ans de moins que moi. Ses yeux étaient d'un magnifique vert pâle et ses cheveux étaient d'un blond tout ébouriffés.

Je crois que son nom était Hisa, si je me souviens bien. Tout comme moi, ses parents avaient été tués, par contre, devant ses yeux, juste avant de se faire embarquée. Je sortis de mes souvenirs qu'Hisa me secoua un peu mon pantalon sali, en pointant du doigt un gigantesque manoir à une dizaine de mètres à notre trajet. Ses yeux brillèrent avec beaucoup d'émerveillement face à ce bâtiment. Pour moi, cela ne signifiait rien de bon en soi.

J'entendis soudainement un garde qui se trouvait derrière nous commencer à lui crier dessus alors qu'elle tomba.

-Avance à la place de faire attendre les autres et tu n'as pas intérêt à recommencer!

Je ne pus supporter cela. Hisa n'avait rien fait. Je la remis debout sur ses petites jambes, en essuyant ses larmes avant de me retourner vers l'homme.

-Elle n'a rien fait de mal et ce n'est qu'une enfant qui découvrait simplement quelque chose qu'elle n'a jamais vu de sa vie! Criais-je.

Il me regarda les sourcils froncés avec tous les autres jeunes filles et garçons que je pouvais voir que leurs regards étaient dans la compréhension, mais aussi dans la peur. Le garde enleva soudainement mes liens pour me mettre directement quatre places plus en avant que je ne l'étais plus tôt. Il me rattacha directement mes mains avec les mêmes cordes. Nous continuâmes pendant même pas une minute que deux portes s'ouvrirent pour que tous, y compris moi aussi, soyons tous à bout de souffle.

Juste à l'entrée un immense escalier en marbre blanc avec un tapis rouge vin qui le recouvrait était placé en plein milieu d'une salle. Le plancher carrelé d'un blanc coquille ainsi que les énormes fenêtres brunes rectangulaires qui étaient complété avec de longs et doux rideaux de la même couleur que le tapis. Soudainement, l'homme devant nous tira sur la corde pour nous faire avancer de nouveau, malgré l'immobilité de certains qui étaient trop époustoufler de ce que nous venions de voir pour continuer à marcher après être sortit de leurs rêves.

Il nous amenâmes dans une autre salle, cette fois plus petite que la première que nous venions d'apercevoir. Elle semblait aussi belle et magnifique, malgré assez vide. Les quatre murs remplient d'un rouge vin comme les rideaux et le tapis de toute à l'heure avec sur celui de droite, un dessin de dragon noir et doré posé sur une tapisserie un peu plus foncée. Une table en bois brun chocolat posée sur le milieu de la pièce. Nous vîmes sur le dessus de celle-ci plusieurs vêtements et robes de couleurs et de motifs inimaginables, mais élégants. Les hommes nous firent signe qu'on pouvait se changer de nos vêtements remplient de poussières contre ces habits neufs et beaux.

Je me dirigeai vers une des cabines d'essayages pour en porter un que j'eu choisit. Cela a été assez difficile pour moi, mais après quelques minutes j'avais enfin réussit à en prendre un. Le vêtement semblait être d'un coton immaculé brun pâle ainsi que beige. Il avait un collier en ruban serré en soie noir pareil au ciel de la nuit, malgré que je trouvais cela étrange que nous les garçons en avions un aussi. Puis ainsi qu'une ceinture avec le même matériau qui se supposait être autour de la taille. Des chaussures sans talons. Je sortis comme je regardais toutes les autres tourner autour d'eux-mêmes, sans cesser de se regarder. Mon prénom résonna à mes oreilles alors que je vis Hisa courir vers moi dans une robe de soie bleu ciel avec des petites chaussures blanches à ses pieds. Elle me serra dans ses bras pour ainsi que je puisse faire de même. Malgré le fait que j'étais heureux d'avoir de nouveaux habits et de me trouver dans cet endroit plus qu'extraordinaire, je sentais encore la douleur d'avoir perdu mes parents. Que je ne pourrais plus jamais les revoir.

Hisa resserra son étreinte sur moi, sentant quels sentiments j'avais et qu'elle aussi les éprouvait également. Je lui souris alors qu'un homme que j'avais déjà vu apparu. C'était celui qui avait détruit la porte de ma chambre, qui avait détruit mon lit et qui avait aussi s'en doute tuer mes parents que j'aimais. Il ne prit pas de temps pour nous indiquer où nous allions dormir, je pense, pendant un certain temps. Nous montâmes les escaliers avant qu'il ne nous divise en deux groupes. Je me fis arrêter par le bras de l'homme lorsque je me dirigeais pour suivre le reste des personnes de mon âge.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent dans l'incompréhension. Il me prit férocement mon avant-bras pour me diriger dans une chambre un peu éloignée des autres.

-Aïe! Qu'est-ce que vous faites?! Je suis supposé allez avec un des deux groupes là-bas! Dis-je en montant un peu la voix avec la douleur pompant dans la partie d'où il me tenait.

Il ne me lança même pas un seul regard, m'ignorant totalement. Quand nous étions arrivés, l'homme ouvrit la porte assez férocement à mon goût. La chambre était selon moi, plus grande et comportait beaucoup plus d'espace que les autres dont les jeunes adolescents furent amenés. Elle était merveilleuse. La chambre était dans des teintes de sombres. Un mur d'un noir d'encre ainsi que les trois autres blancs. Les meubles en marbre blanc et un miroir qui pourrait sûrement mesurer plus de quatre-vingt mètres carrés était gracieusement suspendu au-dessus d'un lit énorme avec des draps en flanelle gris foncés, remplit de coussins moelleux à ras bord. Je suppose que je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux que ça. C'était tout simplement fantastique à savoir que c'était ma chambre. À l'habitude, je suis plutôt difficile à faire l'émerveillement devant une quelconque chose. J'adorais déjà le costume que je portais en ce moment, mais là, chapeau! L'homme qui m'y avait conduit sortit de la chambre en me laissant seul.

Je sautai sur le lit joyeusement alors que plusieurs coussins rebondissèrent dans tous les sens. Les couvertures m'enveloppèrent dans une agréable chaleur de réconfort. Je lâcha un soupir de soulagement pendant que je regardais à travers les mêmes sortes de fenêtres de tout à l'heure. Il faisait déjà nuit et ma fatigue prenait le dessus à chaque secondes qui passait. Une larme coula soudainement sur le coin de ma joue rosé. Je pleurais, une nouvelle fois et je ne pu m'empêcher de continuer et de continuer sans arrêt de pleurer. Mes sanglots remplissaient la salle insonorisée. On pouvait bien m'offrir toutes les belles choses et magiques que je n'ai jamais pu connaître dans ma vie à cause de ma pauvreté, mais mes parents me manquaient, encore et toujours.

Je voulais au moins qu'ils soient tous les deux avec moi. Je venais enfin de comprendre quand mon père m'avait dit d'être le plus souvent possible avec les personnes qui te sont chères, parce qu'un jour, celles-ci partiront pour le restant de ta vie, à jamais. Après une trentaine de minutes, mes larmes ont séchées tranquillement et ma peine était finalement partit.

Tout à coup, un cri strident avait rentré dans mes oreilles. Je mis mes deux mains dessus à la sensibilité soudaine. Un nouveau sortit plus fort que le premier…Puis tout arrêta. Je n'entendis plus rien, seulement le son de ma respiration commençant à s'accélérer négativement au stress. Je paniqua alors que j'avais très bien reconnu la voix : C'était bien celle d'Hisa! J'en étais certain!

Ma main se dirigea à la vitesse de la lumière vers la poignée de la porte pour l'ouvrir et la refermée aussi vite. Je me dirigeais vers les plusieurs chambres communes d'où se situait les autres. Lorsque j'ouvris la première, personne n'y était, ainsi que la deuxième…Personne n'ont plus. Mon corps se promenait à chacune des portes des alentours pour ne voir rien, même pas une souris. Tout était silencieux. En descendant, je pouvais sentir la froideur des marches de marbre même avec le tapis persan et en portant mes chaussures.

Un nouveau cri se fit entendre pendant moins une dizaine de secondes avant que le manoir redevienne calme. Je couru vers une salle dont je n'avais jamais connu l'existence depuis que j'étais arrivé en ces lieux. La porte en bois brun fut ouverte de quelques centimètres pour le dire et je ne pouvais rien apercevoir à travers avec l'obscurité qui y régnait dans la pièce devant mes yeux. Par contre, j'en étais sûr, les cris provenaient exactement de là. Mon souffle se coupa sur le coup. Mes yeux s'agrandissaient lorsque je pu voir une énorme flaque rouge sur le plancher, se dirigeant ainsi vers moi avec tranquillité.

Je marcha deux ou trois pas en regardant devant moi. Mon cœur battait tellement dans la crainte que j'étais persuadée que celui-ci allait sortir de mon corps. La flaque dont je ne pouvais m'empêcher de marcher dessus était du sang.

Le sang d'une personne que j'appréciais, qui n'aurait pas dû mourir, qui ne pouvait pas mourir. Elle se tenait devant moi, son corps devenu rien d'autre qu'une simple enveloppe de chair, les larmes coulant de ses yeux encore ouverts. Je m'approchais d'elle pour la prendre dans mes bras. Ça ne me dérangeait absolument pas que j'étais couchée dans le tapis rouge. La totalité de moi-même fut occupée par elle : Hisa.

Cette petite fille, elle n'avait que douze ans. Elle qui me souriait, qui m'était sautée dans les bras quand nous étions arrivées ici. Hisa avait vu avec peur ses parents mourir sous ses yeux et maintenant, celle-ci avait malheureusement subie le même sort. Mes pleurs s'amplifièrent à chaque secondes qui passait. Pourquoi tout cela arrivait-il. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde étaient condamnés à mourir dans la souffrance. Par la fatigue, je me pencha pour m'accoter sur le dos du mur, tenant toujours Hisa morte dans mes bras. Je me sentais si faible, je n'ai rien pu faire pour la sauvée et j'étais je ne sais où. Mes yeux se fermèrent doucement pour m'en aller dans les bras de Morphée avec la pensé de mes parents.

Je me réveillai doucement, alors que ma main monta sur ma tête pour ébouriffer mes courts cheveux bruns. Mes paupières furent encore lourdes alors que je m'obligeais à les ouvrir. Quand je fus habitué à la clarté de l'endroit, je fus plus que surpris de ne plus me retrouver d'où je m'étais endormi. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas me faire monter les escaliers après les avoir descendus et être allé dans une pièce dont je ne connaissais l'identité. Il me semblait aussi que je m'étais taché de sang…Le souvenir me retraversa l'esprit sans hésitation. J'étais encore sur le point de lâcher ma peur que la porte s'ouvrit silencieusement laissant apparaitre un homme grand, en tout cas beaucoup plus que moi, assez bien bâtit. Ses cheveux étaient noirs arrivant au début du coup, un peu ébouriffés, mais bien soignés par contre. Ils étaient plus foncés que les miens. Ses yeux d'une couleur verdâtre sombrent et je pouvais identifier un sourire doux sur son visage. Sans faire paraître cela dérangeant, je pouvais avouer qu'il était bel homme. L'inconnu s'approcha de moi comme il déposa un plateau constitué de différents aliments à l'intérieur. Mes yeux virevoltaient chacun d'eux à la fois. On me donnait ça à moi. Je n'avais jamais pu avoir le tiers de ce qu'il s'y constituait dans le plateau.

Un morceau de viande accompagné de carottes et d'haricots verts. Suivi d'une tranche de pain blanc et un jus de pomme à la gauche de l'assiette. Sans réfléchir, je sauta dans les bras de l'homme. Je le vu qu'il fut un peu surpris mais je ne m'en souciais point. Des larmes tombèrent de mes joues, par contre, cette fois était parce que j'étais heureux et non malheureux. Son sourire revint sur son visage comme il me caressa les cheveux avec tendresse.

-Content que ça te plaise. Dit-il.

Sa voix était chaleureuse, très chaleureuse. En quelques sortes, sa voix me faisait sentir en sécurité et j'appréciais cela. Je remarquais maintenant que je ne lui avais même pas demandé qui il était, ni ce qui c'était passé la nuit dernière. Et surtout :

Où étaient tous les adolescents que j'avais vus le jour d'avant?

Il comprit juste avec mon regard, sans un mot, que malgré cela, j'éprouvais de l'inquiétude pour les autres. L'homme se desserra de moi avant de me tendre sa main, me demandant de le suivre. Après avoir hésité quelques secondes, je sortis de la chambre accompagné par l'inconnu comme nous descendions lentement et prudemment les marches en marbres enrobées par le tapis moelleux pour se diriger vers en bas. Nous tournâmes à une pièce qui ressemblait plutôt à une gigantesque salle à manger composé avec une centaine de décorations dans les mêmes teintes que le hall d'entrée et certaines autres pièces du manoir.

Je ne pus qu'être surpris. J'aurais imaginé que tout le monde aurait été ici, mais non, personne. Mais je ne pouvais pas encore pleurer afin de paraître plus qu'un faible.

-Je suis désolé pour les autres. Étrangement, ils sont tous morts la nuit dernière et nous n'avons pas retrouvés leur corps. Répondit-il comme celui-ci se tourna vers moi en essuyant mes larmes, une à une.

Je voulais enfin lui demander qui était-il et surtout qu'est-ce que je fabriquais ici, dans cet endroit.

-Qui êtes-vous au juste? Et que fais-je ici? Demandais-je en sonnant un peu tendu, mais majoritairement inquiet.

Je vu qu'il réfléchissait pendant un moment. Comme s'il voulait me cacher la vérité….Sur sa vrai nature.

Il se pencha pour que l'homme soit suffisamment à ma hauteur.

-Je m'appelle Hitoshi et je suis le propriétaire de ce manoir. Pour ce qui est de ce que tu fais ici, nous avions aperçus qu'une majorité d'enfants étaient pauvres, alors j'ai demandé de vous amener ici. Me répondit-il en essayant de me consoler.

-Mais alors…Commençais-je à dire lorsque des larmes envahissaient mes yeux. Pourquoi tous nos parents ont été tués par vos hommes? Demandais-je.

Je remarquai qu'Hitoshi fut surpris, à mon grand étonnement. J'aurais pensé qu'il aurait donné cet ordre à ses hommes. Mais on aurait dit que non finalement. Il me prit dans ses bras alors que nous remontâmes les escaliers que nous avions descendu il y avait quelque temps pour retourner à la salle qu'on m'était imposé. Rendu dans ma chambre, je me précipitai vers mon repas que je n'avais toujours pas commencé à manger.

Mon estomac lâcha un bruit comme je rougis de honte. Les sourcils d'Hitoshi se soulevèrent dans la surprise après m'avoir vu rougir face au grand bruit qui avait fait surface dans la pièce. Il ne put s'empêcher un petit rire d'émerger de sa bouche avec un sourire. L'homme posa sa main doucement en flattant mes cheveux dans l'affection avant que la paume de son autre main vienne se porter sur le petit tabouret avec les plats pour ainsi me le donner. Je lui souris en retour lorsqu'un morceau de viande tomba dans ma bouche. C'était un vrai délice et je n'avais jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon.

J'eu enfin finis de manger pour que mon ventre soit totalement pleins. Ce pouvait bien être la première fois que j'eu dégusté un aussi bon repas. Tout à coup, mes paupières se trouvaient à se fermer et je me couchai en même temps qu'Hitoshi déposa les couvertures sur mes épaules. Je ressentis à nouveau la chaleur de sa paume sur ma chevelure en me cajolant. Je souris à cela. Mon corps se détendit peu à peu et le dernier bruit que j'entendis fut le glissement de la porte en bois s'ouvrir et se refermer. C'est à ce moment-là que je tombis doucement dans les bras de Morphée.

Voilà la première partie de l'histoire en ce moment je suis rendu il me semble à sept chapitre et en tout cinquante sept pages. J'espère que vous avez bien aimez. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Yakuza

Trois mois avaient passés depuis mon arrivé dans le manoir d'Hitoshi. J'avais appris à m'habituer à l'endroit ainsi qu'aux personnes qui s'y trouvaient. Je m'étais fait ami avec deux des domestiques et un des conseillers de l'homme. Les domestiques se nommaient Sora et Mizu. L'une avait les cheveux longs blonds dont elle les attachait majoritairement tout le temps. Sûrement à cause de son travail assez chargé. Sora avait les yeux bleus ciels et très clair, comme si la lumière reflétait constamment, malgré l'obscurité. Mizu, elle, avait les cheveux d'une couleur qui était hors du commun, mais je la trouvais très belle pour elle : Cette chevelure était comme les prunelles de Sora, peut-être plus pâles. Les yeux étaient, comparé à ses cheveux, très sombre, comme si nous pouvions se situer dans la nuit quand on la regardait.

Les deux étaient très gentille et peu importe leurs travaux, Sora et Mizu passaient une grande majorité de leur temps avec moi à me parler et me permette de me sentir moins seul. Je me souviens encore que la première fois que les deux avaient voulu savoir comment était ma vie avant d'arriver ici, ça tout de suite basculé négativement et Hitoshi leur avaient averti de ne plus en parler, surtout devant moi. Je lui suis un peu redevable pour ça, même si je sais qu'elles étaient simplement curieuses de vouloir me connaître plus profondément. À port cela, c'était eux qui venaient me porter mes repas et les autres besoins.

Les repas étaient toujours aussi délicieux comme d'habitude. Le «conseiller» d'Hitoshi, lui, semblait plutôt effrayant aux premiers abords, mais quand on apprenait à le connaître en passant plus de temps avec lui, il était sympathique en fait. Il avait les cheveux de couleur prune et ses paupière étaient souvent fermés, sauf quand il se mettait en colère. Ce qui était rare, heureusement. Ses sourcils étaient un peu froncés. Rei, comme il se prénommait, fut habillé, comme à l'habitude, d'une blouse grise foncé ainsi que d'un pantalon noir.

Pendant trois jours, Hitoshi m'eut raconté que le Japon était divisé en plusieurs branches, dont lui était le chef principal de Yamaguchi-gumi qui fut la branche sur le côté Est ainsi qu'à l'Ouest. Deux autres branches, les Shan qui se situaient sur le Sud et les Rin qui, eux, se situaient au Nord du pays. En entendant cela, je fus assez déragé. Hitoshi était un Yakuza, le chef devrais-je dire. Je ne pense pas que je devrais le croire pour tout ce qui m'a dit précédemment mais en même temps, mon esprit me dit de l'écouter dans un autre sens.

Je me réveilla soudainement dans mon lit, en sursaut lorsqu'un rêve…un cauchemar eu finit de traverser mon esprit. Étrangement, je ne me rappelais aucunement de celui-ci. J'enlevas les couvertures soyeuses pour que je puisse ainsi descendre de mon lit alors qu'au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Hitoshi. Je fus heureux de pouvoir enfin le voir.

Cela avait été longtemps que je ne l'avais pas revu parce qu'il était partit à cause de son travail de Yakuza. Mon sourire arrêta pour que des larmes eurent remplit constamment mes yeux bleus clairs. Il se rapprocha de moi pour ainsi m'enlacer avec délicatesse. Après deux ou trois minutes, mes larmes s'arrêtent. Encore une seconde fois, je me sentais confortablement détendu et…comment pouvais-je le dire…aimé.

Malheureusement, ma joie fut rapidement brisée lorsqu'Hitoshi m'annonça que celui-ci devait une nouvelle fois repartir pour aller dans le côté Nord du Japon. Plus précisément là où se trouvait l'une des branches des Yakuza. Il me resserra un peu plus tendrement avant de finalement me relâcher.

-Je veux que tu restes dans ta chambre et que tu ne sorte sur aucun prétexte. Est-ce clair? Me demanda-t-il alors que je ne pus m'empêcher de tressaillir devant lui.

Je me sentais un peu tendu cette fois-ci. Je hocha tranquillement ma tête, essayant de paraître le plus crédible possible. Son sourire réapparu, en s'agrandissant. Hitoshi partit vers la porte avant de se retourner pour me regarder un instant. Je le vit refermer la porte en bois derrière lui, un silence s'installant dans le centre de la pièce de couleur sombre. Pour passer le temps, j'essaya de prendre de nombreux manga qui étaient dans l'immense bibliothèque en bois de chêne peinturée de blanc neige. Je me déposa sur mon lit en m'enveloppant dans les couvertures pour que je puisse me sentir confortable pendant que je lisais les onze livres que j'eu prit.

J'aimais beaucoup ces histoires, ça ressemblait à de l'action et peut-être un peu d'aventure. Il avait seulement le dernier que je commença à lire, suivre le cours de l'histoire avec le plus de précision possible. Mes yeux s'arrêtèrent que ceci devenait embarrassant. Je fermis le livre à une vitesse incroyable pour le dire et mes joues ne purent s'éviter de faire apparaitre une teinte de rouge framboise sur eux. Que faisait un livre comme cela dans la bibliothèque.

Je ne sus en plus combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'Hitoshi était partit pour je ne sais où exactement. En fait, oui je le savais, le problème était plutôt à quelle heure allait-il revenir ici. Je ne pouvais bouger de ma chambre pendant cette période avec l'ordre que l'homme m'avait annoncé. Je déposa les bouquins sur leurs étagères respectives alors que je me dirigea vers la salle adjacente afin de pouvoir prendre une douche qui, j'espère, pourrait me détendre le plus possible. Je refermai la porte blanche derrière moi en même temps de barrer celle-ci.

La salle de bain était magnifique. Elle était composée d'une douche énorme vitrée avec un seul mur de pierre d'une couleur grisâtre, presque noire. Deux Lavabo blancs étaient suspendus en basse hauteur avec un miroir accroché en haut de ceux-ci. Il y avait aussi une baignoire dans le même style que la douche et une toilette posée juste à côté. Je me dépouilla de mes vêtements en premier avant de me prélasser dans la douche en même temps que les jets d'eau chaude s'éclaboussaient sur ma tête ainsi que sur mon corps. Ça procurait t'en de bien que je dû me dépêcher à commencer à me laver.

Après mettre mit tout propre, je mis mon pyjama qui était constitué d'un chandail blanc et un pantalon court comme un short d'une couleur noire en me redirigeant vers ma chambre pour sauter d'un coup dans mon lit sombre. J'étais vraiment fatigué cette fois-ci et un peu de sommeil ne me ferait pas de mal. Je tapota mon oreiller comme mon visage se déposa dessus. Je tombis facilement dans une grande nuit de rêve.

Mon corps se réveilla. En me levant, je me souvenu que je m'étais couché hier après avoir passé des heures à essayer de m'occuper le plus de temps possible, mais on pouvait dire que même si je m'étais endormis pour je ne sais combien de minutes ou même d'heures, Hitoshi ne semblait toujours pas être revenu. Je fus mécontent. Il désirait que je reste dans ma chambre jusqu'à son retour à m'occuper avec tout ce qu'il y avait dans une pièce, mais là, je suppose que j'avais tout essayé et c'était déjà plus qu'ennuyant vu que personne n'est venu me voir ici. Pas même Mizu, ni Sora sont venu.

Tout à coup, mon ventre sortit un grondement de famine. J'avais tellement faim, sûrement pas autant que lorsqu'Hitoshi m'avait apporté mon premier repas quand j'étais arrivé dans cet endroit, mais j'avais faim. Malgré ses ordres, j'ouvris doucement la portière pendant que je sortais.

Je remarqua qu'à l'habitude, juste en sortant de ma chambre, j'apercevais au moins une dizaine de personnes, mais cette fois, pas un chat en vue. Je longeais les couloirs pour me rendre dans les escaliers pour voir soudainement Sora qui marchait vers eux, neutre, tenant un plateau de nourriture dans ses mains. Elle m'aperçut de loin après avoir eu finit de monter la toute dernière marche du gigantesque escalier.

-Aiko! Tu étais supposé rester dans ta chambre jusqu'à-ce que le maître revienne de son travail. Me cria-t-elle sans avoir plus l'air inquiète que furieuse.

Sora prit le plateau dans une de ses mains et couru jusqu'à moi pour ainsi me tirer par le bras, bien que cela avait été avec douceur et m'amena dans ma salle respective. Elle referma la portière fermement à clé en me laissant totalement dans la curiosité.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sora? Pourquoi ne puis-je sortir au juste? Lui demandais-je de plus en plus confus comme le temps passait lentement.

Sora ne me répondit pas pendant une minute environs avant de lâcher un soupir d'angoisse et de finalement me répondre.

-Le maître m'avait interdit de t'en parler, mais je crois que pour une seule fois, il est mieux que je lui désobéisse. Je crois que tu sais déjà qu'il est le chef de la mafia japonaise, n'est-ce pas?

Je hochai la tête de haut en bas doucement. Où voulait-elle en venir?

-Pour être plus précise, il en est seulement le deuxième chef de l'organisation, ce qui signifie qu'il y a quelqu'un au-dessus de lui. Cette personne est justement celle qui est la plus haute dans la hiérarchie du groupe. On peut dire aussi que c'est lui qui donne tous les ordres des autres branches que le maître t'a parlées. Dit-elle un peu en baissant les yeux en croyant que je n'aimerais aucunement la seconde partie qu'elle allait me raconter.

Et Sora avait raison. Ce qui s'ensuivit ne me plut absolument pas.

-Tous les enfants qui ont été accompagnés avec toi lors de votre arrivée… L'homme est venu justement pour eux et pour toi aussi mais c'est pour ça qu'Hitoshi t'a envoyé dans une chambre plus loin des autres. Pas parce qu'on ne voulait pas que tu ne sois avec les personnes de ton âge, mais pour te protéger. Les autres adolescents ne sont pas morts, mais ont été amenés dans différentes places au Japon. Justement, le maître ne voulait pas que tu sortes de ta chambre parce que l'homme était ici et il ne voulait pas que celui-ci te découvre.

Sora arrêta. Elle vu qu'elle en avait sûrement dit trop pour cette fois. Mais cela vaudrait probablement mieux ainsi pour moi. Au moins, je su que les autres de mon âge n'était pas morts, tout simplement amenés dans un endroit quelconque et que le supposé homme était dans le manoir.

Ma tête tournait à tous les choses dont venait de me dire Sora. Elle n'aurait sûrement pas voulu me le dire.

Soudain, des coups ainsi que des plaintes retentirent à travers la porte. Sora se leva rapidement du lit pour me diriger vers l'armoire. Que faisait-elle en ce moment. Toutefois, je l'écouta en me cachant dedans celle-ci en même temps que j'entendis la porte s'ouvrirent pour entendre la voix d'Hitoshi ainsi que la voix d'un inconnu. Sûrement la voix de l'homme dont m'avais parlé Sora. Je pouvais les entendre minutes après minutes qu'ils passaient à discuter et à plus au moins demander à Sora où j'étais. Heureusement, elle ne put dire que celle-ci ne m'avait pas aperçue depuis hier soir.

J'avais réussi à ouvrir une courte brèche par les portes de l'armoire pour que je puisse voir la scène devant moi, accroupi en boule. À la vitesse de la lumière, Mizu sortit de nulle part afin d'atterrir dans la pièce où les autres personnes se trouvaient. Je continuai à regarder lorsqu'un «atchoum» vint résonner dans la pièce. Tout le monde se retourna vers moi sans jamais me voir à travers l'ameublement de bois. C'était sûr. J'allais me faire prendre en train de me cacher dans ma cachette qui fut l'armoire et exactement, les portes s'ouvrirent. Mon corps ne put arrêter de trembler alors que je su qu'on m'avait découvert. Sora eu l'air paniquée pareil à si ils venaient de trouver la chose qui signifierait la fin de ma vie. Je fus incapable d'avoir la force de fermer mes yeux qui étaient en ce moment figés dans l'horreur.

Ceux-ci vagabondèrent pour atterrir sur ceux de l'homme dont il me donna des frissons. Une nouvelle rougeur s'installa sur mes pommettes même si mon esprit refusait d'avoir une telle émotion étrange qui me traversait…

Mon dieu qu'il était beau!

Attendez, quoi? Que viens-je de penser à la seconde même?!

Je devais me l'avouer, il était loin d'être laid. Par contre, mon corps ne devrait tout de même pas se comporter ainsi. Hitoshi avait l'air plus que tendu et je me demandais si ce n'était pas à cause de l'homme juste à proximité de lui-même. Il se rapprocha excepté qu'il ne dit rien. Seulement le bruit de ses pas furent le simple bruit que je pus entendre venant de mes oreilles. La fatigue me prit tout d'un coup alors que je vu une dernière fois Sora et Mizu me crier de me réveiller en me secouant le plus qu'elles le pouvaient sans me faire mal pour autant.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Une vie d'esclave

Lorsque je fus rétabli, je m'aperçus que je n'étais plus dans le manoir que je connaissais. Ce qui signifiait que je n'étais plus dans ma propre chambre. Mon esprit ne connaissait pas le moindre cet endroit de toute façon. Étais-je sortis du bâtiment ou même de la ville. Sûrement pas…Je suppose. La pièce, si on pouvait réellement appeler celle-ci comme cela, fut encore plus sombre que ma chambre au manoir. En second, l'espace était tout sauf grand. Je me sentais vraiment coincé là-dedans. Mon esprit était drôlement embrouillé, mais heureusement, il le fut de moins en moins alors que je commençais à mieux distinguer les alentours de la mystérieuse salle.

Mon cœur stoppa comme mes yeux voyageaient de coins en recoins pour identifier celle-ci. La salle était petite. Elle semblait contenir plusieurs couloirs et devant moi ainsi que de chaque côté étaient situés des vitres d'avant à en arrière. Seulement le mur de derrière était remplacé par un grillage. Où étais-je donc?

Pleins d'adolescents furent assit dans l'un de ces endroits, tout comme moi, dans un habit qui était un chandail blanc avec un pantalon noir mais plus long que celui de mon pyjama et pour les filles c'était la même chose mais qu'eux était une jupe courte à la place. La vérité était que je reconnaissais très bien ceux-ci.

C'était les filles et les garçons qui étaient avec moi le jour où nous avions été amenés au manoir d'Hitoshi. Je sortis facilement de mes vieux souvenirs lorsque j'entendis des coups résonner dans la vitre à ma gauche. Je sursautai alors que j'aperçus Hisa devant moi. Il me semblait pourtant qu'elle avait été tuée. Je l'avais vu de mes yeux vu! Mais ma joie fut beaucoup trop grande pour que je puisse penser à autre chose que de voir mon amie, ma seule amie, près de moi, même si de grosses vitres épaisses nous séparaient, malheureusement.

Nos mains se rendirent à l'objet en imaginant qu'elles traverseraient celle-ci. Moi et Hisa se retournèrent lorsque nous avons entendu de notre chaque oreille, un bruit de petite clochette retentissant dans tous les recoins de la grande pièce. Je ne pus que voir la porte d'entrée avec une ombre longer les murs gris pâles et une voix qui me semblait déjà être entendue bien que je n'arrivais seulement pas à m'en souvenir. Une autre voix fit son apparition pour que je puisse voir un homme mince avec des cheveux grisâtres, n'arrêtant pas de faire une dizaine de révérences en ne cessant de gesticuler.

-Bienvenu à vous Aizen-sama! Que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui? Demanda l'homme qui se situait en face de la personne dont je ne pouvais pas réussir à voir un pouce de son visage.

Mais mes souhaits furent bientôt récompensés et finalement, j'aurais mieux préféré ne jamais le découvrir. L'homme dont je pus enfin voir qui il était, se tenait devant moi, en ayant seulement la couche transparente pour pouvoir nous distancer. Je suis sûr que c'est à cause de lui que moi, Hisa et tous les autres, sommes tous ici enfermés dans des boîtes vitrés comme dans un simple magasin. Par malheur, ma colère refusait totalement de prendre surface.

Je voulais le tuer. Il a blessé des personnes de mon âge et j'étais certain d'avoir perdu mon amie. Quelque chose m'empêchait de le faire. Mais quoi?

Les mauvaises pensées de mon esprit furent coupées par celui-ci s'adressant à la personne plus petite.

-Mmh. Je crois que j'aurais besoin d'un petit esclave pour amener chez moi. L'autre que vous m'aviez donné n'a même pas suffit à quelques jours seulement. Dit-il à l'autre avant de se retourner vers moi avec le sourire coincé sur ses lèvres.

Mon corps frissonna. Des esclaves. Cela voulait dire que nous étions dans un magasin d'esclaves. J'avais déjà entendu parler de ça, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que je serais dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Ma peur ne cessait de s'apercevoir dans mes yeux bleutés et je ne pouvais sentir que cette réaction ne donnait que plus de contrôle pour lui-même. Hisa commençait à haleter en silence et le vendeur semblait aussi tendu devant la certaine aura de l'homme plus vieux.

Simplement pour les quelques petits mots qu'il prononça, je voulu mourir en paix.

-Je suppose que celui-ci fera grandement l'affaire. Commença-t-il à dire alors que son sourire se montrait un regard victorieux.

Des larmes s'écoulaient de mes yeux. Je ne veux pas partir et être séparé d'Hisa, surtout pour que cet homme m'amène. Soudainement, je vu deux trois nuages roses transparents flotter dans l'air où je me trouvais. Une odeur nauséabonde se fit sentir de là où j'étais assis. Je pouvais remarquer que mes paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes pour le temps que j'avais reniflé le supposé parfum. J'entendais mon amie crier mon prénom sans cesse, sans que je ne puisse tourner la tête pour réagir. Pour la deuxième fois une personne criait mon prénom en essayant de me réveiller.

Mon pauvre corps tomba lentement vers l'avant lorsque mes yeux tombèrent à points fermés. Je tombis complétement inconscient alors que la seule chose que je pu ressentir était quelqu'un qui me tenait dans le genre de mariée.

Je me réveilla, ma tête me faisait horriblement mal alors qu'une de mes mains se dirigea vers elle pour la tenir, essayant de le diminuer. Mes narines étaient soulagées que la drôle de puanteur fut partie, mais c'est à ce moment que je remarqua que j'étais pour je ne sais combien de fois, pour toutes les fois où je fus réveillé, je n'étais plus dans l'endroit semblable d'avant. Cette fois-ci, je me retrouvais dans une salle presque vide, comme si elle s'était vidée de tout ameublement sauf pour une commode blanche, une chaise blanche et finalement, pour mon plus grand soulagement et pour ne pas que mes yeux deviennent seulement habitués à une couleur vide, un lit gigantesque avec des draps de satins rouges vin vraiment sombres pour finir ensuite accompagnés de multiple coussins noirs gris ainsi que d'un rouge plus foncé que les draps décorant le reste de l'espace de la pièce de là où mon corps fut couché plus tôt. Mes yeux observèrent la salle jusqu'à-ce que je vis deux salles adjacentes à la chambre. Mes doigts se tordirent sur la poignée du plus fort que je le pouvais mais elle semblait barricadée. Super. Je me mis devant la seconde porte qui ornait cette pièce, celle-ci s'ouvra, sans savoir ce qui s'y cachait dedans : Rien…

En fait, il ne contiendrait sûrement rien si je pourrais attraper sans difficulté l'interrupteur de la lumière afin de laisser rentrer un certain soleil dedans. Malheureusement, mon bras et mon corps essayait le plus possible de s'étirer, sans résultat.

Tout à coup, un bruit de serrure de porte retentit, ce qui provoqua à mon corps de ce dépêcher de se recoucher dans le lit en ne montrant pas le moindre soupçon pendant que je dormais faussement. La porte s'ouvrit et se referma aussitôt, me laissant apercevoir du coin de l'œil, l'homme que j'avais rencontré chez Hitoshi et lui que j'avais revu au magasin d'esclaves.

Mon poing se serra à la pensée d'avoir eu une réaction aussi gênante lorsque je l'avais rencontré et d'être paru aussi faible que je le suis. Oui, c'est vrai, je ne suis pas le plus courageux des garçons de mon âge, mais je ne suis certainement pas une mauviette non plus. Je le sentis s'approcher pas à pas et mon corps s'arracha des frissons d'angoisses.

Ce réflexe de ma part le faisait grandement sourire, encore que je ne pouvais pas le voir dos à moi-même. Il se déposa sur le lit, près de moi alors que sa main vienne se déposer sur ma chevelure brunâtre un peu ondulés, en me flattant doucement. Mes joues, malgré les millions de protestations que je faisais à mon âme toute entière, elles se colorèrent en une teinte presque aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Comment pouvais-je avoir une expression de rougissement comme celle-là? À l'intérieur de moi, j'étais en colère, contre lui et surtout contre moi. Sa voix m'atteignit pour calmer à l'instant ma fureur.

-Tu vas faire semblant de dormir encore longtemps? Me demanda-t-il comme je pu discerner un petit rire sortant de sa bouche, silencieux.

Je ne dis rien. Mon corps se leva doucement, en étant majoritairement endormi par le sommeil. Lorsque je me tournis vers lui, une rougeur se plaça sur mon visage. Il sourit à ma réaction, en me tenant un verre dont le liquide semblait d'une couleur brune claire et un peu blanche. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette boisson? Je vira ma tête de l'autre côté de la salle en évitant l'homme assis à côté de moi. Il n'était pas question que ma bouche touche et goûte à ce truc, sans que je ne sache ce que c'est. Mais, malheureusement, il me prit mon menton avec deux de ses doigts pour m'obliger à ouvrir ma bouche. Bien que j'essayais de résister, le liquide brun clair coula dans ma gorge et je ne pus m'éviter de tousser au goût très vigoureux qui traversait mon œsophage. L'homme sourit avant de s'emparer de mes mains et de les pousser violement sur le lit, au-dessus de ma tête, en les tenant avec une seule main. Je bougeais et gesticulais dans tous les sens pour qu'il puisse me relâcher, mais rien à faire. La personne devant moi était beaucoup trop forte et puissante comparé à moi.

Ma vision devenue soudainement flou. Mes yeux étaient vitreux et ma respiration devenait lourde et rapide à chaque seconde qui passait. Mon corps recherchait de l'air, j'en avais besoin. Néanmoins, je ne perdis connaissance devant lui. Il me semblait simplement comme si je mettais mis à courir les cent mètres sans le moindre mouvement de mes jambes et de mes bras. L'homme qui m'avait donnée le verre se pencha vers moi, à une dizaine de millimètres afin que sa bouche atterrisse sur la mienne. Il débuta à m'embrasser doucement jusqu'à-ce que cela devienne langoureux et passionnant. L'homme aux cheveux bruns continua pour m'embrasser avec la langue en ouvrant ma bouche pour la laisser entrer. Mon esprit ne voulait pas, il ne voulait certainement pas cela. Malencontreusement, mon âme avait été bouleversée par la boisson. Sa langue finit par rentrer dans ma cavité, en explorant chacun des endroits, touchant ma langue plusieurs fois dans un combat possessif dans lequel il devait être sûr de gagner.

L'homme arrêta pour me donner des baisers dans mon cou en même temps de le mordre, ce qui me fit lâcher une multitude de gémissements de plaintes pour toutes les fois où il grignotait mon cou, en descendant plus bas encore. L'homme aux cheveux bruns se situa à mon mamelon gauche, commencer à sucer durement et tourner sa langue dessus celui-ci. Il fit la chose identique au droit. Je ne pouvais plus tenir. Tout cela me faisait gémir et gémir sans aucuns arrêts possibles. Je sentis aussi des ecchymoses se situées sur mes poignets, où ce que l'homme me liait avec sa seule main. Il descendit à nouveau mais vers une région où je ne voulais absolument pas qu'il aille. Je ne mettais jamais touché de ma vie et je voulais seulement que la personne qui le ferait, serait celle que j'aimerais. À la place, mon corps se sentait plus que violé, mais on aurait dit que celui-ci ne voulait jamais que cette action ne s'arrête. L'homme me lâcha avant de me relier avec une tige de soie rouge et se dirigea vers mes cuisses en les flattant tellement doucement que cela m'envoya des frissons dans le bas de mon ventre. Ses mains atterrirent après cinq minutes à ma longueur.

J'étais effrayé. Comment ne pourrais-je pas l'être. Cet homme allait sûrement faire quelque chose et ne certainement pas rester à cet endroit, immobile. Justement, les doigts de sa main parcouraient tranquillement ma longueur. Mon corps tressaillit en même temps que je ne pus lâcher un miaulement aigu qui venait de mal sortir de ma bouche.

-À ce que je vois de ta petite et mignonne réaction, tu n'as jamais été touché à cette place. Ais-je raison? Me souffla-t-il à mon oreille avant de me l'avoir lichée et mordillée un peu, ce qui, ensuite, me relâcha un gémissement. L'homme continua à sourire à cela, en devinant que la réponse de sa question perverse était tout à faites positive. Il redescendit pour continuer à flatter avec passion ma verge avec ses doigts. Ce qui s'ensuivit avec la totalité de la paume de sa main. Touchant le bout avec l'index et le majeur, pour se remettre à flatter ma longueur.

Mon corps se crispa lorsque l'homme aux cheveux bruns avala mon sexe dans sa bouche en utilisant sa langue partout, dans tous les recoins. Dieu que c'était agréable…

Quoi, non. Je ne dois pas penser que j'aime ça. Il est en train de me violer. Il n'y a rien de bon là-dedans.

Mon dos s'arqua alors que l'homme lichait et englobait ma verge dure, un peu de couleur blanchâtre commençait à sortir de l'entrée. Je le sentais. Sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, il donna un long coup, ce qui me fit aussitôt venir, pour la première fois, dans sa bouche. L'homme en face de moi retira sa bouche dans un bruit pour finalement licher ses lèvres en ayant goûté mon jus.

-Je dois dire que mon petit en-cas est très sucré. Dit-il alors que celui-ci me regarda avec convoitise pure.

Mon corps était fatigué. Toutes mes forces s'étaient abandonnées pour ça. Mes yeux encore brumeux et ma bouche qui recherchait de nouveau avec difficulté de l'air pour mes poumons. Je fermis mes yeux, j'espérais que ce soit terminé et que je pourrais au moins dormir, si je le pouvais. Je vacillais dans mes pensées. À tout ce que j'avais traversé depuis que j'étais né. Des souvenirs heureux et tristes, de nouveaux amis ainsi qu'une vie qui sûrement ne me fera pas de gentillesse.

-Mmph?!

Alors que mes pensées furent vite effacées de ma mémoire pour un bout de temps. Quelque chose c'était accroché à ma bouche et à ma longueur, ce qui m'empêchait, pour la deuxième chose, de venir si je le voulais. Mes yeux regardèrent partout pour atterrir sur ceux de l'homme plus âgé. Son sourire séducteur toujours et constamment pendu à son visage comme il continuait de parcourir ses mains sur mon corps. Je protestais mais cette action ne me provoquait que de gémir entre le bâillon circulaire dans ma bouche. Ma verge était presque toute entourée du même ruban rouge qui était attachés à mes mains pour les garder ensemble.

-Tu me semble si appétissant et délicieux que j'aurais envie de te prendre tout de suite. Mais je pense que cela serais inapproprié de ma part d'être autant impatient pour mon dessert. Me dit-il, alors que j'aperçus un étrange petit objet rouge, ressemblant à une fraise, un fil suspendu et accroché avec une sorte de télécommande dans sa main. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, mais je ne voulais pas le savoir.

Pourtant, cette chose vint se diriger dans mon entrée en même temps que l'homme appuya sur un bouton. Je miaulais et gémissait sans retenue, cette fraise vibrait dans mon bas ventre et me procurait des spasmes en grande quantité. Il me regarda en se penchant vers moi, son souffle chaud atteignait mon cou. J'essayais de parler comme l'homme le compris et retira lentement le bâillon de mes lèvres. J'étais essoufflé et je voulais venir une deuxième fois, mais tout ce que je pouvais voir était que le ruban rougeâtre entrelaçait ma verge dure et palpitante.

-S'il vous plaît…Dis-je alors que l'homme aux cheveux bruns me sourit en se rapprochant de mon visage.

-Oui que veux-tu, mon petit esclave? Demanda-t-il avec amusement. Je gloussa à l'appellation pour ma personne, mais pour le moment, ce n'était pas cela qui comptait, il fallait que je vienne, et vite.

-S'il vous plaît. Je n'en peux plus, je veux venir.

L'homme me regarda. Son sourire s'était élargi. Il enleva son pantalon comme je ne pus me retenir de lâcher un saut de mon âme. Elle était énorme. J'essaya tant bien que mal de déplacer mes jambes afin de les espacer le plus loin possible. Celui-ci rentra rapidement, sans délicatesse dans mon intimité, sans se soucier que le vibrateur en forme de fraise était toujours là. Ses coups étaient rapides et j'avais tout le temps un soubresaut qui se déclenchait à chaque poussée à ma prostate faites par lui. Mes ongles se creusaient dangereusement dans les tissus du lit gigantesque, haletant et gémissant. J'essayais de prendre mon sexe pour enlever le tissu et le toucher mais l'homme m'arrêta aussitôt. Je grogna au plaisir qui me parcourait sans pouvoir me soulager. Il accéléra de toute vitesse, une simple goutte de sueur tombant de son front lorsque celui-ci vint dans moi. Son sperme parcourant la majorité de l'intérieur de mon entrée devenue chaude. L'homme détacha la barrière de ma verge, pour qu'à mon tour, je jouis. Mon liquide atterrissant sur mon ventre.

J'haletais durement. L'homme au contraire, ne semblait pas le moindre fatigué de cette action. Ma respiration recommençait à redevenir normale après une trentaine de secondes et il se retira enfin de moi, me provoquant à ressentir un vide déplaisant. Mes yeux se fermèrent doucement pendant que l'homme me détacha pour que je puisse m'allonger sur le côté et tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Ma tête me faisait tellement souffrir le martyr. Pour un certain temps, je sentais que celle-ci allait exploser tant que c'était douloureux. Les souvenirs de la nuit dernière me revinrent en mémoire.

J'étais dégoûté, voilà comment je me sentais en ce moment. Mon corps fut manipulé, utilisé…

Étais-je réellement devenu un simple esclave d'un grand chef Yakuza? Les morsures qui furent produite par lui et qui avaient été créées sur la totalité de ma chair durant la nuit précédente, devinrent très visibles. Elles étaient devenues d'une couleur rouge mélangé avec un brin noirci, alors qu'avant les ecchymoses furent juste une teinte de rose foncé. Ma tête se tourna vers une pièce voisine : Une salle de bain. Aussi grande et spacieuse que celle dont j'avais pu utiliser de nombreuses fois dans le manoir d'Hitoshi. En y repensant, cet homme, gentil et attentionné me manquait énormément. Je voudrais tant, mais tant le revoir. Il m'a enseigné : La lecture, l'écriture, la géographie, l'histoire etc.

J'étais content…

La salle d'où je me tenais était d'une allure, je dirais plutôt, zen. Pour se rendre au lavabo ainsi qu'à la douche, il fallait monter la longue marche horizontale d'environs quatre centimètres de hauteur. Mes pieds purent ressentir que le plancher que ceux-ci touchèrent était doux et comme de la céramique. Par contre, pour l'aspect, le matériau ressemblait à du bois terne et gris. Les deux lavabos étaient pareils à ceux d'Hitoshi et la céramique du dos de la douche fut semblable au sol. Le bain était une marche en bas, formé à un quart d'un cercle. Trois lampions placés sur une plaque de la baignoire.

En montant sur la petite marche, j'enlevas tout d'abord, mes vêtements…En fait, finalement, je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de faire ça. Mes habits avaient déjà été ôtés depuis hier. Je secoua de gauche à droite, les sourcils froncés alors que cet épisode me revenu en mémoire. Les doigts de ma main prirent avec précision la roulette de métal du robinet vers le côté de l'eau chaude. Les gouttelettes apaisantes de celle-ci coulèrent du dessus en tombant sur moi. Ce sentiment était plus qu'agréable sur mes muscles endoloris. Je sentais au fur et à mesure que mon corps commençait à guérir.

Après une trentaine de minutes, je sortis de la pièce pour apercevoir, même si je m'en serait passé, la personne, qui, depuis que je suis un esclave, possède mon corps et mon âme…Pour la vie, je pense, était assis sur le lit énorme de la chambre avec un regard séducteur qui me fit rougir à en mourir : Aizen.

Il se leva avant de se rapprocher de moi. J'avais malencontreusement retenu son nom. Il leva sa main droite qui vint se déposer sur mon menton afin de lever mon regard bleuté clair, vers le sien, qui, lui fut chocolaté. J'étais peut-être plus qu'immobile, même si mon propre visage essayait de rester impassible. Je n'y arrivais pas, comme toujours, il me faisait peur. Sa bouche vint se frôler à mon oreille où je pu facilement sentir son souffle chaud sur elle. Ce qui m'arracha un gloussement inconfortable, ainsi qu'une boule dans ma gorge.

-Je me demande quels habits devrais-je te faire porter pour que tout le monde te reconnaisse en tant que mon mignon petit animal de compagnie. Articula-t-il entre ses mots lorsque sa main vint se répandre à mon intimité, au travers de la serviette blanche que je m'étais mise après mon temps de bain.

Automatiquement, cette appellation me fit reculer de deux trois pas afin de me sentir beaucoup plus confortable dans mon espace majoritairement privé. Aizen portait parfaitement son rôle de chef de la mafia japonaise. Tout à coup, je l'entendus sortir un rire silencieux. Je ne savais pas qu'est-ce qui le faisait rire. Sûrement ma réaction d'avoir pris du recul à cause de ce qui venait de dire. Mais je compris assez vite pourquoi ce comportement inattendu, alors que quelqu'un que je ne pus repérer, m'attrapa par les bras pour me bloquer, me rendant vulnérable. Comme quand un des gardes d'Hitoshi avait fait la première fois, quand je fus capturé et amené au manoir.

J'essayais avec le maximum d'efforts de me détacher de sa poigne de fer, mais il n'y avait absolument rien à faire, cet homme était trop fort. Un cri de douleur cracha de ma bouche : Les ecchymoses sur mes poignets étaient gravement touchées et le fait qu'il met tenu avec tant de férocité ne fit que répandre le mal encore plus fort. Aizen ne cessait de sourire et quant à moi, pour ma personne, je me sentais tellement faible, impuissant… Je n'étais rien, rien du tout! L'homme aux cheveux bruns en face de moi s'éclipsa un moment avant de revenir avec des habits, une multitude d'habits et tous aussi embarrassants.

Ma réponse cracha comme du venin.

-Il n'est pas question que je porte une de ces choses ridicules…

Son sourire ornait de plus en plus son visage. Il prit l'un deux en s'avançant vers moi. Ce vêtement ressemblait à un authentique kimono. La couleur noire avec un grand dragon japonais rouge sang accompagné de lignes dorées très fines fondues sur le tissu. N'importe quelle personne accepterait sans décision de l'enfiler, mais ce qui me dérangeait fut que le bas de l'uniforme était en haut de la cuisse en se détaillant pareille à une jupe courte simple avec la craque dans celle-ci qui pouvait laisser voir les culottes féminines rouge vin. Avec en plus une rallonge pour les cheveux, détenue par une pince en forme de fleur de Sakura. Je le redis une nouvelle fois : Ce serait non….

Je me suis, malgré moi, retrouvé avec ce kimono embarrassant sur le dos. L'homme qui m'avait retenu était heureusement partit depuis longtemps. Mais l'autre était toujours dans les environs, me regardant, un regard extrêmement séducteur sur son visage. Sérieusement. Cet homme ne pouvait être humain. Ça ne se pouvait pas quelqu'un d'aussi beau!

Mon visage tout entier devint rouge cerise à la pensée de l'homme dans ma propre tête. Je devinai qu'il avait réussi à supposément lire dans mes pensées les plus profondes. Son corps fut maintenant à quelques centimètres de moi. Je voulais reculer, néanmoins, mon âme refusa de bouger. Pour une fois j'eu pris la bonne initiative car la voix d'Aizen était douce et calme et je savais déjà qu'il n'allait pas me faire du mal, étrangement.

-J'ai une réception à un restaurant avec d'autres personnes et je veux que tu viennes. Dit-il avec délicatesse, dans le même temps qu'il m'attrapa par le bras, non violement et m'amena à l'entrée du manoir.

Je me demandais pourquoi aurait-il besoin de me prendre à cette place alors que c'était sûrement juste pour le travail. Mais bon, une chose était bien calculée dans ma tête de jeune. Si je désobéissais à Aizen, je n'ose imaginer les pires conséquences possibles.

Il avait demandé à un de ses serviteurs de me surveiller en attendant qu'il revienne d'où celui-ci était repartit. Mes yeux vagabondaient sur les murs du hall qui étaient noirs et gris foncés. Des lampadaires asiatiques étaient suspendus dans la hauteur. Brillants faiblement. Aizen revenu aussi vite qu'il était partit. Il c'était absenté pour changer de tenue et mon souffle se coupa, en n'oubliant pas mes joues plus rouges que tout à l'heure. Il portait aussi, comme moi, un kimono traditionnel, auquel celui-ci n'était aucunement gênant, mais sexy? Sa tenue fut composée justement d'un kimono rouge vin très sombre, mais pas assez pour être noir. Le signe soleil doré du japon était gravé sur le dos, un dragon noir pareil au mien. La fin du kimono arrivait aux chevilles.

Nous sortirent tous les deux de la demeure pour ainsi se diriger vers le garage où la voiture était stationnée. En connaissant le travail de Yakuza de l'homme, je ne saurais pas étonné de voir une voiture de marque de qualité très couteuse. Bien que j'en eu j'avais vu de voitures avec la vie que je menais il y a moins d'un an. Aizen sortit une petite télécommande un peu semblable à celle que j'avais déjà aperçue. Des souvenirs malsains me revenir dans ma mémoire fragile. Soudain, l'homme appuya la paume chaleureuse de sa main sur ma chevelure brune.

-Allons, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Me répondit-il avec un sourire tendre.

Comment pouvait-il changer dans un si court laps de temps. Avant, il fut tout ce qui s'alignaient avec manipulateur, pervers et égoïste riche. Maintenant, Aizen était doux, réconfortant et gentil. Mon esprit ressentais par contre que cette attitude n'allais pas durer bien longtemps. Il appuya son doigt sur le bouton alors que la portière s'ouvrit grandement vers le haut, laissant voir cinq voitures différentes. L'homme marcha vers la deuxième : Une Ferrari F150 noire avec les lumières scintillant d'un bleu clair.

Ma bouche tomba dans la stupéfiante voiture qui fut devant mes yeux bleus de la même couleur que les lumières. Aizen ouvra la seconde porte d'en avant pour m'indiquer de m'asseoir sur un des bancs de cuirs gris lisses. Il s'installa en suite dans le siège du conducteur, sa main se posant sur le levier de vitesse et son pied sur la pédale. Nous étions partis pour la destination prévue.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : L'imprévu embarrassant

-Nous sommes presque arrivés Aiko. Dit Aizen silencieusement, assez fort néanmoins pour que je puisse l'entendre.

Cela faisait environs une demie heure que nous étions partit et Aizen et moi avions atteint la destination. Toujours assis sur le siège, je regardais les édifices énormément gros et immenses, les magasins et les autres qui s'y situaient dans la ville. L'automobile s'arrêta. Aizen ouvrit la porte de son côté afin de sortir, pour ensuite se diriger vers la mienne et l'ouvrir à son tour. Il me tendit sa main. J'hésitais un instant. Je me sentais comme une fille avec cette manière et surtout la coupe de cheveux, mais le froncement de sourcils de l'homme m'obligea à ne pas le faire attendre en dehors de l'auto. Ma main vint joindre la sienne alors qu'il me sortit de la voiture avant de refermer la porte derrière nous. Je visualisais le restaurant devant. Il était tout à fait spectaculaire! C'était un grand bâtiment aux briques brunes et rouges. Une entrée à double portes vitrées remplis de motifs avec deux cascades d'eaux de chaque bord de celle-ci.

Nous entrâmes dedans, laissant place à une vue extraordinaire et aussi à une cinquantaine de personnes en kimono nous regardant avec un regard fixe. Je pouvais sentir une multitude de parole à mèche basse, parler et parler sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. J'avais honte, honte de mon habit que je portais en ce moment. On devait sûrement me prendre pour une pute. Un garçon habillé en pute, mais qu'on croyait que j'étais une fille à cause de mon visage assez féminin. Cette opinion me découragea. Un serveur vint se présenter devant Aizen et moi, un cartable dans sa main accompagné d'un crayon à l'encre bleu.

-Les gens vous attendent Aizen-sama. S'il vous plaît, veuillez me suivre. Dit-il comme si sa voix ne laissait place à aucune émotion.

Nous suivîmes le serveur une dizaine de secondes pour se retrouver à une grande table déjà occupées par trois hommes qui me semblaient tout sauf amicales, malgré leurs allures de gentleman. Je pris une place à côté d'Aizen et entre un autre homme à ma droite. Son regard ne me procurait aucun bien. Mon âme se sentait tranchée par lui. Je décida d'essayer de m'occuper en attendant qu'un serveur vienne nous demander, avec les menus, ce que nous voulions. Le restaurant semblait pour les gens de la haute société. Une personne comme moi n'aurait jamais pu rentrer à l'intérieur sans quelqu'un d'autre de plus riche. Mon sang se refroidit lorsque je sentais toujours l'inconnu me regarder sans me quitter des yeux, les autres adultes parlant entre eux par rapport à leur travail de Yakuza. Cela devenait gênant. Était-ce mes vêtements qui procuraient cette sensation?

Heureusement, Une personne transporta les menus jusqu'à notre table, en les déposant avec douceur sur la table rectangulaire de bois brun, décorée par une nappe blanche. J'ouvris le mien. Les repas me causait à me donner faim sans aucune conscience.

Tout le monde avait choisi son choix de repas, sauf moi et je voyais bien qu'on entendait que je me décide au plus vite. Au moins, Aizen semblait seulement moqueur de la situation où je me trouvais. Mes yeux fixaient chacun des appétissants repas sans en trouver un. Finalement, Il en choisi un à ma place et j'eu pris la même chose que lui : Un morceau d'agneau avec une sauce orangée, ce qui provoquait à celui-ci de devenir tendre. Il était avec du riz blanc et quelques carottes pour finir.

Je dégustais avec passion. C'était tellement bon! J'étais bientôt rendu à la toute fin de mon repas lorsque tout à coup, je ressentis une caresse pareil à une petite plume d'oiseau sur ma jambe et allant jusqu'à l'intérieur de ma cuisse lisse. Je glapis avec un soubresaut. Je vu Aizen se retourner vers moi, un regard assez inattendu sur son visage, à l'habitude charmeur, mais je lui mentis en lui demandant si je pouvais me soulager aux toilettes. Il accepta sans embûches, néanmoins, sa voix acceptait, mais ses yeux disaient une toute autre chose. Mon corps partit tout de même vers la salle de bain des hommes en faisant attention de ne pas bousculer les gens près de ma personne.

En arrivant, je me plaça directement au-dessus d'un des plusieurs lavabos dans la pièce, laissant s'écouler l'eau tiède pendant les minutes qui passaient. Un élancement de porte se fit entendre pour laisser voir l'homme qui me dérangeait depuis que je m'étais présenté avec Aizen, au restaurant. Son sourire était agrandi et me donnait de véritables chairs de poule.

-Alors comme ça, tu es un petit esclave? Me demanda-t-il, même si je me doutais bien évidement qu'il me demandait ça juste pour m'énerver.

-Oui. Et qu'est-ce que cela pourrait vous faire que j'en soi un? Répondis-je avec le ton le plus menaçant que j'avais. Par contre, cette phrase sortit de moi semblable à si je fus inquiet.

L'homme se rapprocha de moi, puis d'un coup sec, il m'empoigna mes mains avec une des siennes et l'autre sur ma bouche en manque d'air après avoir essayé de crier pour de l'aide. Des larmes coulaient de mes joues cramoisies. L'homme glissa sa main dans le haut de l'intérieur de ma cuisse, se rapprochant de mon intimité. Il riait, alors que moi j'étais un jouet qu'on utilisait de tours à tours. Un choc retentit dans mon bas ventre comme ses doigts commençaient à pomper rapidement mon membre douloureux.

Je criais d'arrêter à travers la paume de sa main, mais il n'y avait rien à faire.

-Oh…On dirait que nous avons une petite pute en ces lieux qui adore ce faire chouchouter par ses maîtres…

BANG!

Un son affreux se précipita à mes deux oreilles. Un son et une image horrible dans ma tête. Lui qui venait presque de me violer s'était fait tirer une balle en pleins dans le milieu du crâne. Le sang dégoulinant de partout. Mon regard partit vers la porte où je pu apercevoir Aizen debout avec un fusil noir et argent métallique dans sa main. Je tremblais sans pouvoir m'arrêter et plus de larmes envahissaient mon visage. Mes pleurs grandissant. Il vint me prendre dans ses bras alors que je me sentis aussitôt en sécurité.

-Tout va bien Aiko. Répondit Aizen en m'enlaçant avec tendresse.

J'étais tellement heureux qu'il soit là, pour une seule fois mais je ne pouvais, par contre, toujours pas enlever mes yeux du cadavre devant moi et Aizen. L'homme me prit comme à la façon d'un enfant, ma chevelure se déposant sur son cou. Mes sanglots diminuaient et la réponse de l'homme qui me tenait, était pour moi, une bonne idée.

-Nous devrions y aller. Dit-il, comme la porte double s'ouvrit pour ainsi nous laisser passer.

Une semaine avait passée depuis l'étrange incident. À partir de ce moment, je restais tous les minutes, les heures et les jours à l'intérieur de la chambre d'Aizen. Il venait parfois, mais rarement, m'apporter un quelque chose à grignoter. Je refusais sans rien dire. En parlant de lui. La seule fois que je le voyais n'était que les rares périodes où il venait dormir dans le lit aussi. Celui-ci devait sinon travailler en dehors de la salle.

Trois meurtres passaient constamment dans mon esprit, me troublant et me laissant seul, près du coin d'un mur sombre, mais aucunes gouttes d'eaux ne tombaient de mes yeux bleutés.

Un cognement à la porte en bois me résonna et l'homme aux cheveux bruns refit surface dans la pièce. Il leva l'interrupteur de la lumière pour monter l'éclairage un peu plus fort, sans trop exagérer. Puis soudain, mon corps se leva rapidement, à une vitesse folle et je couru vers lui en atterrissant sur Aizen. Des pleures recommençaient à refaire surface. J'enfouis mon corps plus petit avec ma tête dans son veston. Il fut surprit un moment, mais sourit ensuite en me serrant contre lui. J'étais tellement heureux, soulagé. Mon âme se sentait apaisée en quelque sorte.

Sa voix séductrice vint s'engouffrer dans mon être. Il me chuchotait des mots à l'oreille, mais la question me laissa un gloussement dans ma gorge. Sans que je ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Aizen me transporta jusqu'au lit avec ses bras. Me jetant dessus le matelas moelleux.

Ça y est. Il était redevenu lui que j'avais rencontré la première fois.

-Aizen. S'il te plaît. Je ne suis pas d'humeur. Dis-je, en essayant de paraître le plus convainquant possible. Malgré cela, il se rapprochait vers moi tel un prédateur à l'encontre de sa proie ultime.

Son corps se déplaça en haut de moi en bloquant mes jambes avec les siennes ainsi qu'avec les bras.

-N'oublie pas que tu es mon mignon et succulent petit esclave. Tu te dois de répondre à mes désirs, peut importe quoi…et quand. Répondit-il avec un regard sauvage, les yeux mi-clos. Sa langue sortant de sa bouche pour se licher ses lèvres.

Sa tête atterrit tout d'abord dans mon cou, alors qu'il embrassait celui-ci et le mangeait avec amour et passion, m'arrachant des tonnes de gémissements. J'haletais déjà et un sourire plus grand ce dessina sur son visage sexy.

-Tu es déjà haletant, n'est-ce pas? Je me pose la question que comment va être ta douce petite verge après mon toucher sur celle-ci. Demanda Aizen, comme sa propre main circulait sur mon torse et descendant tout en bas.

Sa main ne fit qu'effleurer à peu près, pour la première partie. Mon corps eu un choc électrique qui me procura un froid intense. Seulement avec ce simple et minuscule contact. Je voulais lui demander plus. Aizen commença à pomper doucement mon membre qui devenait plus dure à chaque secondes. Il sourit en enlevant le pantalon que je portais en ce moment et le jeter, quelque part, dans un endroit de la chambre. Mon chandail disparu lui aussi de ma personne : J'étais rendu totalement nu. Seuls les draps pouvaient me cacher de mes secrets.

Quand j'entrouvris les paupières de mes deux yeux après les avoir fermés, Aizen était maintenant complétement déshabillé pour mon grand plaisir caché. Une rougeur sur mes pommettes se distingua. Elle, qui était, une couleur rose friandise.

Ses doigts retournèrent à leur travail non terminé, enlaçant complétement mon sexe avec eux, bougeant de haut en bas, flattant doucement en premier pour ainsi continuer plus rapidement et avec plus d'appui.

-Ahhh! Plus! Plus! Je t'en supplie Aizen! Criais-je, alors que mes gémissements, tout différents, sortaient de ma bouche en voulant le maximum de plaisirs irréels.

Le sourire qui ornait son visage continuait d'exister. Il appuya soudainement très fort sur la fissure de la longueur, m'arrêtant un cri de pleur. Je le regardais confus. Pourquoi me faisait-il cela?

-Tu sais très bien que c'est Aizen-sama pour toi. Si tu n'obéis pas à cet ordre, je devrais te punir très sévèrement. Me dit-il comme je pouvais ressentir un frisson dans tout mon corps à cette phrase.

Je répondis à sa demande et il relâcha ma verge d'où le liquide blanchâtre sortit, un long gémissement sortit de mes lèvres. La substance revola sur tout mon abdomen. Aizen se pencha vers cette région et commença à licher et déguster mon jus. Mon dos tomba vers l'arrière à l'exercice que je venais tout juste d'accomplir. Malencontreusement, l'homme n'en semblait pas le moindre satisfait. Il recula avant de s'assoir, les jambes plus ou moins répandues.

Je me doutais de ce que j'avais à faire. Son regard séduisant était sur moi, me traversant l'âme toute en entier. Mes membres me permettent de m'approcher de lui où sa longueur était dressée vers le haut. Je ravala ma salive dans le stress. Ma bouche engloutissant le membre complet dans ma cavité. Elle atterrit dans ma gorge, un grognement sortant de celle-ci. Aizen restait totalement impassible, mais je pus entendre un doux gémissement de sa bouche.

-Voilà comment on fait cela, ma mignonne petite salope. Suce bien cette grosse queue partout et profondément en dégustant avec délice. Dit-il dans une voix charmeuse pareille à un dieu.

Ma langue continuait dans tous les sens qui m'y étaient possible. Aizen me prit légèrement, assez fort par contre, ma chevelure pour manipuler ma tête dans les directions qu'il souhaitait. Je le regardais suppliant, les yeux remplis de convoitise. Je débutais à être fatigué et je ne voulais qu'une chose : Dormir au lit.

Aizen comprit parfaitement. Ses mains prenant et bougeant beaucoup plus vite mon crâne avec ma bouche sur son sexe énorme. L'homme éjacula dans ma bouche, qui fut remplis à rebord de son jus à lui. Un goût un peu salé dans ma bouche.

Aizen enleva ma tête de sa verge et je tombis aussitôt sur lui, en train de dormir. Nous étions nus, mais ça ne me dérangeait aucunement. Je pouvais enfin me détendre sur le matelas, les paupières fermées avec l'homme à côté de moi…..mon maître.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Une soirée inoubliable

Quand j'eu les yeux ouverts, mon corps fut étrangement retrouvé par terre, nu contre le sol de bois gris. Je voulu me relever mais une crampe me traversa l'échine et l'arrière du bas-ventre. Mes sourcils se froncèrent dans l'inconfort. C'était tellement dérangeant et surtout douloureux. Ce mal me dirigea tout de suite à l'homme de hier soir. Il me le payerait….En quelque sorte.

Finalement, après plusieurs minutes à être resté assis dans la même position, immobile, je me levis en prenant bien soin de m'accrocher au rebord du lit, situé à ma gauche. Maintenant que je m'en apercevais, Aizen ne fut pas là lorsque je me suis réveillé. Mes fesses se rassirent sur les couettes du meuble, alors que du coin de l'œil, je distinguai un petit bout de papier blanc posé sur la table de chevet, de mon côté. Ma main se tendit pour le prendre : Une lettre qui semblait m'être destinée. Je commençai à lire avec le moins de vitesse possible afin que je comprenne parfaitement de quoi il s'agissait.

«Aoki, je suis désolé de ne pas te réveiller dans mes bras, mon mignon petit esclave mais j'ai une réunion dans le salon commun avec d'autres gens de mon travail. Je devrais être revenu en soirée.»

PS : Tu n'as pas intérêt à sortir du manoir.

Aizen-

Mes orbes bleutés se déposèrent sur la porte un peu entrouverte de la pièce qui me séparait du couloir. Il ne m'avait pas ordonné de rester enfermé dans notre chambre. Un minuscule sourire, presque non voyant, traversa mes lèvres rosées. Mon corps se détacha du lit. En m'avançant vers la sortie, je pris en premier temps un chandail en v bleu marine à manches longues ainsi qu'accompagné avec un jean gris pâle. Je ne pris pas la simple peine de me chausser des bas. J'étais correct pour le moment. Je ne savais pas par contre ce qui se passerait ensuite.

Après être déguerpit par la porte, je me promenai dans les alentours, essayant de retrouver où était le salon. Aizen devait se trouver là comme il l'a signifié. Je décidai donc, après mûres réflexions, de descendre les marches de l'escalier en coli Masson d'un blanc céramique très pur. Heureusement, mes pas ne s'avéraient à ne pas faire le moindre bruit dessus.

Je continuais silencieusement de marcher jusqu'à une porte ouverte dont les murmures ainsi que les voix masculines résonnant dans la salle devant moi ne prenaient pas la peine d'être calmes. Ma personne se rapprocha, mes mains sur le cadrage du grand objet en bois. Une rougeur sur mon mince visage pâle apparu à l'entente de la voix enjôleuse d'Aizen. Par contre, le sujet auquel ils parlaient m'inquiétait en me laissant un énorme nœud dans le fond de ma gorge.

-Vous pouvez très certainement m'accuser. Je n'ai seulement fait que protégé ce qui était mien. Dit-il alors que l'homme en face de lui devint presqu'aussi rouge de colère qu'une tomate.

-Ce n'est pas à vous de décider de cela. Cet adolescent est juste un pauvre esclave!

L'homme aux cheveux bruns fronça les sourcils, glissant sa main vers l'arrière de sa chevelure, les amenant dans le même sens qu'il l'était avant avec une seule mèche rebelle tombant sur son visage.

-Oh…Vous voudriez dire que mon esclave ne m'appartient pas? Bien que ce soient moi et moi seul qui l'est payé avec mon unique argent. Il n'est pas ma propriété? Demanda-t-il comme l'individu masculin devant Aizen répondit par un hochement de tête convaincant.

Un sourire inquiétant ornait à présent les lèvres sur le visage de l'homme.

-Je comprends. Peut-être dans ce cas, que votre mort ne sera inutile et n'opposera aucunement résistance pour les autres ici dans la salle. Répondit-il lorsque sa main plongea dans le contenu de sa poche pour pouvoir ressortir le fusil pareil à la dernière fois, au restaurant.

Ma conscience dans ma tête paniqua sans effort. Je me répétais sans cesse de ne pas faire cela. C'était beaucoup trop. Je ne voulais pas avoir une quatrième mort en sachant que j'étais témoin. Mon corps tout entier fut présentement en boule, derrière l'entré, en sanglotant. Je pouvais ressentir la peur de l'homme que je ne connaissais pas.

BAM!

Je sursautais alors que je commençai à crier dans la terreur d'avoir eu expérimenter et ainsi à souffrir de cela. Ils remplirent tous les murs près de moi. Des dizaines de bruits de pas non silencieux se promenant vers mon corps en pleurs. Bien que ma tête était placée sur mes jambes repliées dans mon ventre. Je pu sentir les yeux chocolats d'Aizen sur moi. Il se pencha sur mon corps, ses bras me prendre près de lui, en signe de réconfort. Malgré cette attention, des larmes ne s'arrêtèrent pas de couler de mes orbes.

-Je suis désolé Aoki. Dit-il doucement.

Dans le même temps, mes mains plus petites que les siennes vinrent s'accrocher très fortement à sa chemise. Je le sentis bouger alors que sa voix refit surface, de façon grave.

-Vous pouvez partir. Répondit l'homme directement vers les autres gens dans le hall.

Ceux-ci acquiescèrent, se rendant tout droit aux portes principales. Un bruit de fermeture résonnant.

Toujours dans ses bras, il remonta les vingtaines de marches de l'échelon qu'il avait emprunté tôt dans la matinée pour aller vers la chambre. Je restais toujours suspendu à lui, terrorisé. Aizen ouvrit facilement la portière brune avec son pied. L'homme me déposa, non sur le lit, mais sur le long fauteuil blanc en cuir. Un gémissement du fait que je me sentais seul sortit de ma bouche. Une chose m'inquiétait : Le fait qu'Aizen ne paraissait pas du tout heureux.

J'approchai mes jambes à nouveau à mon ventre, mes mains alentour de celles-ci. L'homme se mit au-dessus de moi sans être tendre. Mes yeux s'agrandirent dans la peur lorsqu'il déchira la totalité de mes vêtements, sans exception.

-M…Maître! Arrêter s'il vous plaît! Commençais-je à bramer alors qu'Aizen me regardait, le regard impassible sur son visage.

-Je t'avais pourtant interdit de sortir il me semble. N'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il tranquillement mais avec une certaine colère dedans sa voix.

Un soubresaut me passa subitement. Que venait-il de dire?

-Mais vous aviez dit de ne pas sortir du manoir.

-Le manoir signifie la chambre…. et je crois qu'une punition digne de ce nom te sera quoi de plus favorable. Me répondit-il dans le creux de mon oreille alors que son sourire fréquent était réapparu sur ses lèvres. Un sourire plus grand qu'à l'habitude. Celui-ci me fit plus que frémir.

Aizen débuta en flattant tendrement mon torse, puis, tout à coup, je me retrouvai avec le tissu rougeâtre pareil à la première fois. Son regard se tourna à l'appareil pour parler à travers les dizaines de microphones dans le bâtiment. Sa voix parue sombrement charmeuse.

-Ikuto. Apportez-moi les choses que je vous avais demandées aujourd'hui, maintenant dans ma chambre. Ordonna Aizen, me laissant dans la curiosité la plus profonde. Mais encore, je ne voudrais quand même rien savoir. La voix derrière le micro sortit un «oui» avant que l'homme referme l'objet.

Deux minutes à peines avaient passées que les soit disant «choses» furent déposées sur le plateau placés sur la table. Aizen prit avec sa main droite une bouteille en plastique dont je pouvais bien remarquer que c'était sans erreur de la crème fouettée. En tournant ma tête, je pus voir un bocal de fraises et de bananes juste à côté ainsi que du sirop au chocolat. En quoi cela servirait-il?

Je le su assez tôt d'après moi.

Aizen pressa la bouteille seulement au-dessus de mes tétons où le liquide mousseux atterrit sur eux, formant un petit tourbillon. Un miaulement me passa sans le vouloir. L'homme eu l'air plus que satisfait de ma réaction parce qu'il fit la chose semblable à l'autre de gauche. Bien que nous l'ayons déjà fait, je me sentais pris au piège, comme un animal inoffensif. Il prit ensuite le contenant du sirop en le versant sur la totalité de mon corps mince et sur mon sexe. Les doigts de sa main vinrent rechercher pour une fraise qui me fut déposée sur ma bouche, me renonçant à vouloir prononcer le moindre mot. Une énorme tache de rouge se fit découvrir sur mes joues.

-Je me sens de plus en plus impatient de vouloir dévorer mon délicieux et appétissant gâteau. Dit-il alors qu'il se pencha beaucoup plus sur moi, lichant ses lèvres dont la convoitise, en prenant le temps de frotter avec tendresse mon sexe devenu dure et gonflé à travers le chocolat sur le ruban.

Je voulu haleter mais la fraise dans ma bouche m'obligeait à me taire. Aizen la ramassa, ce qui provoqua au gémissement de sortir de ma bouche. L'homme aux cheveux bruns frotta le fruit contre un de mes mamelons durcit par la crème dont celle-ci disparue un peu afin de se déposer sur la fraise. Aizen la porta à sa bouche, la dégustant lentement à moitié. Il glissa la deuxième moitié sur le sirop de chocolat étalé sur moi, la mangeant. Je gigotais dans tous les sens en miaulant. Il se pencha encore sur mon corps pour réussir à sucer et mordiller mes bouts rosés. C'était si bon! L'homme se leva un moment, enlevant à son tour ses habits en même temps de prendre une des bananes dans le bol. Aizen enleva tranquillement la pelure du grand fruit jaune avant de la située tout près de ma bouche. Sans hésitation et sans qu'il me dise quoi faire, je pris pleinement la banane dans ma cavité chaude, imaginant avec perversité que se fut celle de mon maître. Je suçais avec passion l'intégral de celle-ci jusqu'à-ce qu'elle fut retirée désagréablement de ma bouche.

-On dirait que mon esclave devient un mignon petit pervers. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te donnerais quelque chose de mieux. Dit-il comme il m'autorisa à me lever alors que lui-même s'assit avec détente sur le fauteuil confortable. Son pantalon complétement détaché à présent, laissant sa longueur de grande taille devant mon visage.

-Suce avec délice salope et ta récompense sera plus que plaisante. Dit-il lorsque mes lèvres vinrent se déposer sur elle en finissant par l'engloutir pareil à une friandise.

Ma tête allant d'avant à en arrière, de plus en plus vite en lichant sans vergogne le sexe au complet et il ne fut que deux minutes avant qu'Aizen se déverse rapidement dans ma gorge, m'obligeant à boire le délicieux liquide que je suis sûr que je serais bientôt habitué à déguster. Je relâchais sa verge encore plus dure que lorsque je l'eu pris dans ma bouche, déçus de l'arrêt. L'homme ne fit que sourire devant moi alors qu'il se leva à la vitesse de la lumière afin de me prendre et me jeter sur le lit moelleux. J'étais à peine remis de l'atterrissage qu'Aizen me rentra dans moi dur et fort, sans préparation. Je fus surpris aux premiers abords mais le plaisir se précipita dans tout mon être comme il me baisait tellement dur que l'homme me touchait constamment avec délice ma prostate. Aizen me renversa sur le ventre, me mettant à quatre pattes devant lui. Il continua son action, claquant ses hanches plus fortement dans moi.

L'homme se colla soudainement à mon corps, son sexe se prolongeant de plus en plus profond dans mon intimité. Aizen commença à toucher ma queue avec désir et tendresse. Je gémissais et gémissais sans arrêter et sans que je ne puisse venir bien que le plaisir était le plus gros péché au monde. Il se répandit dans mon trou, me forçant, grâce au divertissement, à venir dans un énorme miaulement. Je tombis par en avant, mon derrière devant Aizen, mais je ne m'en souciais pas, j'étais encore dans le paradis défendu. J'étais à tout jamais salit de ma pureté.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Un évènement annulé

-Une fête? Quelle fête? Demandais-je à Ikuto. Son regard ennuyé se tourna vers moi, ce qui, en vérité, me gêna un peu.

Ses yeux verts sombres semblaient toujours lire dans votre tête, votre mémoire, vos pensées. La voix d'Ikuto m'annonça de quoi il faisait allusion.

-Aizen-sama m'a prévenu que l'anniversaire de quelqu'un avait lieu ici. Me dit-il sans embûches.

Je me questionnais. L'anniversaire de qui pourrait-il bien être? Je suppose que je devrais le savoir moi-même, mais rien ne me viens à l'esprit. Pendant deux minutes j'y réfléchis jusqu'à-ce que je trouve la réponse demandée. Ce pourrait-il que…

-Je vois que vous avez trouvé à qui est-ce la fête organisée. Répondit-il alors qu'Ikuto eu vu mon visage surpris et les yeux grands ouverts.

-Vous voulez dire qu'Aizen…Aizen-sama connait ma date de fête et qu'il prépare quelque chose? Demandais-je à l'homme plus âgé en face de moi.

J'espère seulement que cette préparation n'a rien à voir avec un sujet pervers. Si c'était le cas, je préfèrerais que l'on ne me la prépare pas cet anniversaire. Néanmoins, je viens de me souvenir que j'avais complétement oublié ma fête, ma date de naissance pour être plus précis. Peut-être le stress et les activités avec l'homme aux cheveux bruns m'avait fait perdre cette partie par simple fatigue. En tout cas je l'espère de tout cœur que ce ne soit que cela. Pour l'instant, je ne devais m'en préoccuper, c'était ma fête et je devais me faire plaisir. Je pourrais sortir pour aller marcher ou sinon, aller magasiner dans les centres près du manoir. J'étais sortis du manoir assez rarement il me semble, mais bon, je n'ai qu'à le demander à Aizen pour cette autorisation. Il ne pourrait quand même pas me refuser ça alors que ce n'est rien du tout!

Tout heureux, je sortis en courant du salon principal pour ainsi me diriger vers son bureau comme Ikuto ne cessait d'essayer de me rattraper, mais cela était impossible. J'avais tellement d'énergie dans mon système et je riais presqu'aux tentatives de me suivre. Quand je fus finalement arrivé, ma peur me prit soudainement en contrôle. Je n'étais qu'en face de la porte de la salle et ce fut exactement pareil à si j'étais effrayé qu'il dise non. Ikuto ne m'avait pas encore trouvé. Ma bouche prit une dizaine de bouffé d'air avant que je cogne doucement à la porte de bois sombre. Une voix chaleureuse se fit entendre derrière celle-ci.

-Entrez Ikuto.

J'entrai tranquillement. Je pense qu'Aizen serait un peu surpris alors que je pense que c'était Ikuto qui devait venir le voir. Je fermis la portière en arrière de mon dos. Quand mon corps se retourna, il fut justement surpris comme je l'avais deviné, par contre, son regard séduisant était réapparu tout de suite après. Je n'avais jamais posés les pieds dans son bureau depuis plusieurs mois que je vis ici. La salle était plutôt grande, mais moins que d'autres. Les murs étaient d'un rouge vin sauf pour le mur derrière la table de travail en vitre épaisse où l'homme était assis sur un fauteuil moderne de cuir noir. Celui-ci était plus foncé que noir, si c'était possible et il fut semblable à de l'encre de Chine, un dragon d'une couleur doré pareil comme sur les kimonos que nous avions portés au restaurant, il y a quelques temps passés. Sur les deux murs des côtés, à gauche ainsi qu'à droite, se tenait des rangées énormes de bibliothèques qui devaient contenir plus d'un millier de bouquins étalés sur chacune des étagères. Même une longue échelle se trouvait dans le coin de la pièce afin de pouvoir arrivé à prendre des livres dans les plus hauts rayons.

Mes yeux se tournaient aux alentours de la pièce, oubliant majoritairement la présence de mon maître, sans le vouloir. Je mémorisais l'endroit dans tous ces recoins. La voix d'Aizen arrêta mon activité avant de mettre retourné vers lui.

-Tu avais une chose à me dire, Aoki? Demanda-t-il, me laissant frissonner par sa tonalité trop douce comme du miel pour être réelle.

Mes doigts s'accrochèrent entre eux. J'étais tellement tendu.

-Je…Aizen-sama. Est-ce que…pour ma fête, aujourd'hui…je pourrais sortir du manoir? Répondis-je à sa question alors que ma voix était plus que faible et je ne cessais de balbutier.

Sa réponse à ma question ressortit dans le même sens que du venin pour moi. Ce qui me fit justement frissonner dans la gêne d'avoir parlé.

-Non. Répondit-il.

-Mais, pourquoi?! S'il vous plaît Aizen-sama. Ikuto pourrait venir avec moi pour sort-

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase que son ton se leva en refaisant surface dans le bureau. La réponse semblable à la bouche. Je le regardais attentivement de mes yeux bleutés. Il ne plaisantait pas du tout. De minuscules gouttelettes d'eau prirent l'assaut dans mes orbes. Tombant ensuite sur mes joues roses pastelles. Ma tristesse et ma colère furent si grande que je ne pus m'empêcher ses mots de faire éruption.

-Je vous déteste!

Mes jambes me permirent après de courir le plus rapidement possible vers la sortie, repoussant la porte avec une force inconnue. J'étais maintenant partit de la salle où l'homme se trouvait encore à cette heure-ci.

Cinq minutes avaient passées depuis que j'eu commencé à vouloir avoir la force de courir et je pu encore pendant peut-être dix minutes avant de m'arrêter. La fatigue de mes membres s'accentuait beaucoup. J'étais exténué. Néanmoins, il me restait sûrement moins de deux minutes avant de me retrouver dans ma chambre. Je décidai de continuer en marchant, laissant à mon système de reprendre une quantité suffisante d'air normale pour chacune de mes inspirations et expirations prochaines. Ma main longeait tranquillement, seulement en effleurant ne serait-ce qu'un peu, le mur près de ma propre personne. Lorsque je m'arrachai soudainement de celui-ci, mes jambes tremblaient un peu. Mes yeux eurent un élargissement dans l'incompréhension. C'était impossible. J'eu emprunté l'unique chemin où quelqu'un n'aurait eu aucun choix que de passer par celui-ci. C'est par là que se trouvait le bureau d'Aizen et justement cette personne se trouvait devant moi accompagné d'Ikuto en diagonale de lui, derrière.

Je ne voulais me fermer les yeux. L'homme se rapprochait de moi. Ces pas étaient bien normaux, mais pour mon esprit, ils furent la chose la plus lente. Pareil à s'il allait se mettre une éternité afin d'être totalement en face de mon corps. Ma peur dans mon âme m'empêcha de faire le moindre petit pas, pour m'éloigner de lui.

J'entendus sa voix, la seule que je ne voulais plus jamais que mes oreilles entendent et je ne voulais plus voir cette personne en face. Plus jamais!

-Aoki…Répondit-il doucement, mais mon inflammation avait à nouveau reprit de mes émotions et je sortis tout ce que j'avais.

-Non! Je ne veux pas! Tout ce que je vous avais demandé, même supplié, était de pouvoir avoir le plaisir de sortir de cette prison pour mon anniversaire! C'est tout ce que je demandais! Criais-je dans la colère pure ainsi que la tristesse.

Je couru jusqu'à ma chambre sans, heureusement, avoir eu la chance de me faire arrêter par un des deux hommes.

Cela devait faire pratiquement une demi-heure que j'étais resté assis sur le bord de la grande et gigantesque fenêtre en regardant en dehors. Voir les milliers de flocons de neiges blancs tomber à une vitesse lente avant qu'ils se fusionnent avec les autres, formant la neige. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'en avais pas vu devant moi. Je réfléchissais dans ma tête. Les secondes passaient alors qu'un cri de victoire dans ma tête me résonna automatiquement. J'allais dégager de cette place. Pour quelques heures du moins. J'entrouvris la fermeture de la vitre. Une brise fraîche me caressa le visage et les bras. Je rassembla en une énorme montagne toutes les couvertures et les draps que je pus retrouver dans les alentours fermés pour ainsi les attachés tous ensemble, formant une longue et épaisse corde. Mes bras les trainèrent au rebord de la fenêtre en attachant le premier bout. L'autre se fit jeté par-dessus la lucarne. Finalement, je me dirigea vers l'étagère de la pièce énorme, ouvrant les portes en bois lisse et découvrir un manteau crème en longévité accompagné d'un foulard gris foncé carrelé noir. Les bottes furent déjà chaussées et j'étais à présent prêt à y aller.

Mon esprit survolait une nouvelle fois la pièce devant moi, ce promenant vers mon propre cou. Le collier en ruban encré était toujours là. Je tirai dessus plus fort que j'ai l'habitude de forcer. Il tomba comme une feuille d'automne. Quand le collier fut au sol, j'étais déjà partit pour je ne sais combien de temps exactement.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Une mauvaise rencontre

Je marchais tranquillement pendant que mes bottes eurent laissées chaque trace de mes pas dans la neige blanche. Je me demande si Aizen c'est déjà que je suis partit de la maison. Pourquoi dis-je cela. Ce n'est même pas ma maison, je ne vis ici que pour satisfaire les désirs de l'homme simplement en tant qu'esclave. Mon âme était souillée pour toutes les fois où nous l'avons fait. J'étais toujours manipulé. Je déteste tellement cela. Je frappai sans avertissement un mur de brique qui se trouvait près de ma personne. Je continuais six ou peut-être sept fois afin de remarquer que ma main était rouge et pleine de sang. Merde que je suis qu'un idiot. Je me précipitai aussitôt vers un band de neige pour plonger ma main blessée à l'intérieur. Mon corps eu un petit frisson alors qu'elle avait fait contact avec la poudre blanche gelé. Heureusement, la marque ne semblait que superficielle. Je repris, sans perdre plus de temps, mon chemin.

J'étais affamé, mon ventre ne cessait de gargouiller et les marchés et restaurants devant mes orbes bleutés ne m'aidèrent pas le moindre. Pendant une petite minute. Je m'ennuyais de l'endroit, le manoir. Aizen me donnait au moins à manger. Je secoua la tête en désaccord. Non. Il était resté complétement insensible pour mon anniversaire. Ce qui tout à fait normal. Il ne devrait déjà pas se soucier de moi comme l'homme le fait.

J'entendis soudainement des bruits de pas se rapprocher de moi. Quand je me retournai, trois hommes furent dressés devant ma personne, le sourire carnassier à leurs lèvres. Je pris du recul pars prévention et dans la panique je couru à une ruelle se retrouvant avant la rue commerçante. Pourquoi étais-je pourchassé par eux et un seul instant passa où je m'accotai sur un des murs de l'enceinte, en observant parfaitement s'ils me suivaient encore. Mais lorsque je voulu continuer ma route, une grande main ganté vint se placée sur ma bouche. J'essayais du plus que je le pouvais de me dégagé de la personne plus grande qui m'immobilisait. Je n'eus pas la chance de le faire alors qu'une odeur de chloroforme se déplaça à l'intérieur de mes narines, me forçant à m'évanouir.

Au manoir d'Aizen.

Ikuto avait reçus l'ordre de son patron d'aller chercher Aoki qui devait sûrement se trouver caché dans sa chambre, mais il avait cherché partout et le jeune garçon de seize ans était tout simplement introuvable.

«Où diable a-t-il bien pu se fouiner?» Pensa Ikuto, dans sa tête, essayant de ne pas imaginer qu'Aoki aurait créé une passe dans sa chambre afin d'avoir la voie libre pour sortir de l'endroit. Le maître le lui avait fortement interdit.

L'homme ressentit, dans l'inconfort, une fraîche brise venant de deux fenêtres complétement ouvertes. Une corde faite de draps attachés au rebord du cadrage.

Merde. Maintenant, comment raconterait-il cela à son supérieur. Le plus pire serait qu'Aizen demande son exécution avec une balle dans la tête pour ne pas avoir bien surveillé Aoki.

Il prit néanmoins le risque de diffuser la nouvelle à son maître : Aoki avait fugué dans les alentours.

Mes yeux s'ouvrèrent lorsque je ressentis un poing dans mon ventre qui me fit revoler aussitôt à l'autre bout de la salle inconnue d'où je me trouvais. Du sang se glissa de ma bouche afin de le recracher par terre à cause du choc. Une de mes mains voulu s'accrocher à ma douleur pour ainsi l'éviter le plus possible, mais elles furent parfaitement attachées avec des cordes qui me coupait la circulation.

Des doigts pâles m'obligèrent à relever mon regard directement vers une bande d'homme. Nombreux avaient des tatouages sur les bras et un que je reconnus en avait un aussi sur le côté droit de son cou. Il avait été là quand une des personnes s'était fait détruire le crâne par balle de révolver.

-Comme on se retrouve esclave. Je ne pensais jamais qu'Aizen te laisserais partir du manoir afin de circuler seul pareil à un grand aux alentours des rues de Kyoto. Mais maintenant, il va venir te chercher après avoir reçus la vidéo que nous lui envoyerons et nous pourrons ainsi le tuer par pure vengeance. Expliqua-il alors que celui-ci commença à rire semblable à un maniaque ainsi que les autres personnes ensuite.

Je ne répondis rien du tout. Mais que voulait-il signifiez par «pure vengeance»? Mes yeux regardaient perplexe alors qu'il continua à raconter que l'homme qui s'était fait tuer dans le salon l'autre fois n'étais que son frère cadet. Je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi il veut tuer Aizen.

-Vous perdez totalement votre temps. Si vous pensez qu'il viendra me chercher parce que vous tous, m'avez kidnappé. Vous vous mettez tous le doigt dans l'œil. Cet homme ne prendrait même pas la peine de venir chercher son esclave. Dis-je en voulant avoir l'air le plus convainquant possible.

L'inconnu me regarda suite avec un sourire à faire pétrifier n'importe quelle personne. Même le plus féroce et dangereux criminel aurait autant peur que moi. Je regardais maintenant dans la plus grande des craintes que je n'ai jamais supportée pour ce qu'il eut déniché de sa poche de pantalon. Un wakizashi se trouvait à présent dans la paume de sa main, se promenant à mon cou et à ma gorge. Je frissonnais contre le métal froid et extrêmement coupant sur mon corps. Des gouttes d'eaux se présentèrent à mes orbes bleutés alors que je ne voulais vraiment que cette situation arrive.

-Je crois qu'on fait moins le malin présentement, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il comme le couteau vint découper une trace, peu profonde heureusement, du haut de ma poitrine. Un coulis rouge ressortit et la personne ne perdit pas le moindre temps pour ainsi licher avec sa langue le sang qui suintait sur la partie.

-Nnhh! Je gémis à la douleur qui se chauffait et me piquait à cet endroit.

Il riait, cet homme dégueulasse était en train de rire parce que je fus blessé. Ses orbes noirs se concentrèrent sur moi et sur l'allure de mon corps avant de se licher les lèvres. Je fus plus qu'inquiet pour cela. Ne me dite pas que….Je fus soudainement prit d'assaut et envoyé sur un matelas. Mes habits étaient partit et la façon dont tous me regardaient me donnait le gout de me suicider à cette idée étrange.

Le plus grand se plaça au-dessus de moi-même afin que mes quatre membres soient immobilisés de tout mouvement. Sa bouche se déposa très vite à un de mes mamelons pour déguster avec plaisir la saveur. Pendant ce temps, il jouait avec l'autre. Donnant à chacun, un amusement incommensurable. Je miaulais, ce qui aida l'homme à continuer. Celui-ci descendit de plus en plus bas jusqu'à arriver à…

-Non! Arrêtez s'il vous plaît! Suppliais-je de tout cœur que cette personne ne ferais pas ça, ni aucun d'eux d'ailleurs.

Son regard se détacha de moi afin de descendre à mon sexe palpitant, du pré-sperme coulant sur la base de celle-ci. Mes yeux se fermèrent lorsque l'homme devant mon corps demanda de communiquer avec l'homme aux cheveux bruns et de placer une caméra devant nous deux pour ainsi qu'il puisse regarder attentivement. Ses mains vagabondèrent sur la longueur me permettant que de crier et de pleurer en ne voulant pas qu'on sache que j'aimais cela.

La caméra s'ouvrit, me laissant apercevoir Aizen sur son fauteuil de cuir sombre. J'entendais une réponse de lui mais je ne reçus qu'un regard frustré pour l'autre homme dessus ma personne, qui lui, souriait grandement.

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues Ryoki? Demanda franchement Aizen alors qu'il me regarda pour me trouver plus que paniqué.

L'homme s'enleva de moi avant de se retourner vers l'écran, un sourire toujours sur son visage pâle.

-Ce n'est pas évident? Moi aussi je voudrais avoir le plaisir de jouer avec ton esclave. De toute façon, il ne peut pas réellement être à toi alors que celui-ci fut pleinement dans les rues, tout seul. Le pauvre, il doit s'être enfui à cause de toi. Dit-il comme l'homme se retourna vers moi, ses orbes remplient de désir pour mon corps.

Je sentis Aizen me regarder à travers l'écran de la caméra avant qu'il ne pointait ses yeux bruns chocolats sur les sombres de l'homme.

-Tu es mieux de me le redonner Ryoki et tu peux être amplement sûr que tu passeras un mauvais car d'heures, toi et tous tes subordonnés. Prévient-il dans le même temps que l'image se ferma, ne laissant que l'écran noir sans un seul bruit.

Les minutes passèrent comme, tout à coup, un gigantesque résonnement passa à la porte, se faisant détruire en un million de débris de bois de chêne foncé. Malgré mes liens qui m'entretenais aux poignets, je couru rapidement vers l'ouverture en voyant l'homme aux cheveux bruns devant à quelques mètres, mais un bras vint me prendre alors que je pus sentir le petit sabre semblable de tantôt près de mon visage. Remarquant cela, Aizen stoppa en nous regardant impassiblement. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant? Serais-je mort avant qu'il met secouru?

-Tu fais un pas et je le coupe! Hurla l'homme qui me tenait avec une poigne monstrueuse sur son wakizashi.

Je tremblais comme Aizen me demanda de me fermer les paupières au grand questionnement de l'autre personne derrière moi-même. Sa prise se relâcha sur mes poignets et je faillis tomber alors que l'homme aux cheveux bruns m'attrapa à temps, me serrant contre lui.

-C'est justement pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu sortes à l'extérieur, même avec Ikuto à tes côtés, j'aurais été inquiet. M'expliqua Aizen, ses mains prenant le temps de me détacher de mes liens qui me produisirent des contusions rosées.

Je sautai automatiquement après ça, sur lui, mes deux bras derrière sa nuque, ainsi que ma tête sur la pointe de son épaule.

-Je suis vraiment désolé! Pardonne-moi Aizen! Je promets que je ne m'enfuirais plus jamais du manoir sans ta permission. Je le jure! Pleurais-je comme je ne pus m'arrêter de le faire. Mes larmes envahissaient complétement mes yeux bleus et coulaient sur mes joues.

Le sourire de l'homme se replaça sur son visage et je le senti me prendre dans ses bras, dans le style de marié après mettre remis mes vêtements chauds d'hivers. Nous pouvions enfin sortir de cette place dont je ne voulais me rappeler. Peu importe si je lui disais que je détestais Aizen, je ne le pensais vraiment pas et bien que je n'étais qu'un esclave, j'étais le plus heureux du monde d'avoir un homme comme Aizen pour maître.

-Nous allons fêter ton anniversaire. Dit-il doucement avec sa voix charmeuse. Cela me procura le plus de bien qu'on pourrait me donner toute ma vie.

Je souris alors que je ne répondis que part un seul mot : Oui!


End file.
